Saving Super Cena Drabbles
by JadeRose1
Summary: This is a series of scenes written for our Saving Super Cena series that never made the cut to the actual stories. We may add a few new one shots later as inspiration hits. Warning: Slash, BDSM themes
1. Chapter 1

(These are based on the Saving Super Cena universe. They are scenes or one shots we wrote that for some reason or other did not make it into the actual stories. A few readers asked for them so they will be posted here as I edit them until we run out.)

Based on Closing The Circle. A scene with John and Dark Sheamus at Sheamus' home in Ireland.

John headed to what he assumed was Sheamus' bedroom as the door had been locked before. Standing outside, it he gave a knock.

"Aye?" Sheamus answered through the door. Something in the voice sounded pained.

"It's me." John said, a little unsure. "Can I come in?"

Something could be heard opening then closing. "Aye, tis open." John pushed the door open and walked inside. He felt kind of awkward and cheap coming to basically beg for rough treatment. Sheamus was sitting on the edge of the bed, a cloth clenched in his right hand. "What is it, Angel?"

"I...uh...I've been so stressed lately. I wondered if you would be up for some playing...rough." John blurted out, looking a little sheepish.

"We all have been...bu-but ye want to offer yeself up?" Sheamus looked confused before looking down at his hand.

John's eyes were drawn to Sheamus' hand as he drew closer. "What happened?"

"Tis nothing." He tried to tell him as he closed his eyes to focus.

John looked suspicious as he hurried to pull the cloth away with a gasp. "It doesn't look like nothing!" He looked upset. "It looks like you are hurting yourself!"

"Twas just a small scratch." Sheamus tried to claim. There was hardly sign of the cut anymore, but blood tinted his palm and the cloth now in John's grasp.

"I'm your angel." John pushed, not believing the words. "Don't hurt yourself again. I'll be glad to be the outlet for your darkness. It's why I came. Restrain me, dominate me, use me...you know I like it."

"I could kill ya at any time! Don't ya see that?" Sheamus almost screamed.

"But you won't." John said in a husky tone. "Even cold you are connected to me...enamored with me. To kill me would be to cut out your own heart." He backed away slowly. "I won't throw myself at you...but I'm here. I want a release as much as you do...to submit fully to my Master. Let him play now so you and Daddy will be spared. Make me scream for you."

"I do nay think ye fully know what it be ye are asking...but very well...Strip for me...and we shall see how things play." Sheamus said, shaking his head.

John thought it was almost funny they had been running like hell from dark Sheamus for days and when he almost tried to lure him out now he hid. He stripped down, leaving his clothes in a pile by the bed. "I think my big ass could use some color." He said in a husky voice. His plan was to sate the beast so that Randy would be safe and Sheamus wouldn't hurt himself again. "Think of how disrespectful I was in the kitchen...don't you want to...punish your bad Angel?" John was referring to stepping between his Master and Randy when Sheamus had toyed with them at dinner time. feeding off their fear.

"Ye were just..." Sheamus gave a faint groan, moving to rub his head. His jaw twitching faintly.

"That's it." John encouraged. "Just let go, Master. I want you to unleash the darkness on me." Most people would think John was a fool but he was in his mind saving his two lovers from unwanted pain. "I can feel it screaming inside you to come out."

Sheamus' hands flexed some, the hardened jaw twisting to a dark grin. *Hands and knees.* He ordered as he stood up from the bed, moving. His eyes opening to see the dark storm within them. John felt a rush of conflicted emotions as he dropped to his hands and knees as ordered. On one hand he was almost afraid, knowing this man was not his real Master but at the same time his body almost craved to be dominated. This was the Sheamus his mind had fantasized about on multiple occasions.

*Good, Angel...sinful...craving to please.* The larger man moved around the room. John could hear a door opening then closing. A large hand then brushed over his ass for just a moment before it vanished. There was a swish followed with a focused sting to the left cheek. John jumped, giving a soft pant from the pain. Although he loved his gentle Master if he was to be honest with himself he would have to admit this hard, stern Dom heated his blood immensely.

Sheamus was swinging a rattan cane, bringing it down across the other cheek. *Ye know I could have snapped ye neck today.* He scowled, giving two more fast snaps of the cane.

John's cock twitched as he groaned from the pain that heated his body. The cane was a new sensation to him, with a sting he had never experienced. "I know, Master." He panted. "I was trying to look out for my Daddy. That's all."

*Ye lucky I was reeled back.* He told him darkly as he delivered a few more snaps, these landing near the underside of the full cheeks.

John's back arched slightly and his legs spread as if his body was begging for more blows. "Y-You wouldn't kill your angel." He moaned, his eyes drifting closed. "I know it."

*Maybe...* He stepped back. *Maybe not...I nearly burst ye heart once. On bed now so ye up higher.*

John felt a flash of fear at the memory but he pushed it away, wanting to stay heated and enjoy. "Yes, Master." He stood from the floor and moved to the bed again on all fours. His ass was already feeling nicely warmed.

John could not see the smile on the larger man's face at the sense of fear. He walked over. *Ye crave this so much.* He snapped the can across the top of each of John's legs, almost hitting his balls. *Ye love the pain I crave...as long as I promise to pull ye back from the abyss.*

John could not believe how heated the threat of his sensitive balls being struck got him. This was the type of thing Sheamus would not have done before. It was so surreal it was like he was living out one of his role play fantasies. "Y-Yes, Master." He moaned, his own eyes dark with lust. "I d-do love it." Sheamus landed a sharp sting to the hanging balls.

"F-Fuck!" John's eyes almost rolled from the endorphins that wanted to flood him. Never had Randy or Sheamus delivered any pain to that area. The pain was immediate but his cock showed his lust from the action. "Oh, fuck, Master." He panted. Sheamus moved closer, using his free hand to grip John's balls with a firm squeeze.

John gave a strangled sound mixed between a scream and a moan as his back arched and eyes closed. It should have been torture but he was so heated it only served to make him feel completely dominated. *Say it...say what is begging to scream out from inside.* Sheamus ordered as he slowly twisted the tightening appendage.

"I...I love it, Master." John cried out in a husky voice. "Never felt this before...s-so good to feel under your control." His hands clutched the bedsheets as his body shook. "You know just how to treat your pet."

Sheamus let go and stepped back. *Roll over.* He set the cane down and began to strip. John rolled to his back, his cock red and hard as he spread his legs to expose himself without being told. Once stripped Sheamus walked to the bed his cock standing at attention. *Wish to taste me first...or rip ya hard?* He smirked down at him.

"U-Use my mouth?" John begged, fighting the urge to moan at the thought. "Fuck my throat raw then my ass." He had never felt so wanting. His body cried to be used. "D-Damn...so hot...my ass almost aching to be full of your cock."

Sheamus moved so that he could straddle over John's head. He braced his hands on wall at the head of the bed. *Go ahead, Angel. Take it.* John leaned to hungrily take the pale member into his mouth, sucking with enthusiasm for his work. Sheamus gave a deep moan. One of the few sounds he had physically made since they began. He lowered his hips to drive his cock deeper into John's mouth. He then pulled back only to do it again.

John almost choked but fed off the hard treatment. He relaxed his throat so that Sheamus' could delve in deeper, low moans coming from his stuffed mouth. Sheamus continued for a while slowly gaining speed as one would for a rough pounding. The deep moans continued, his head falling back. John had never had such a hard throat fucking. He knew his throat would be sore as hell later and he loved every second of it. Lust was thick in the air as both men moaned their enjoyment. The older man hoped Sheamus knew what was happening so he could see things were not all so bad.

After a time Sheamus pulled out with his cock dripping, he moved back down the bed to rest between John's legs seeing how hard and wanting the older man still was. "Fuck me, Master." John's voice sounded raspy. "Please."

Sheamus gripped John's already abused flesh of his ass, parting the cheeks to position himself to push in. He could not help but wonder would John still beg and crave in bliss even without the suggestion of no pain to his mind? John felt the pressure at his entrance and panted with anticipation of what he knew was to come.

Sheamus locked his gaze on John's own as he began pushing in. He gave a grunt feeling his own touch of pain. John's face contorted in pain as his tight muscles were forced to stretch so much right away but hidden there was also pleasure. "Fuck...y-yes..." He groaned, his fists clutching the bedsheets. "Make me take it. All of it." The adrenaline flooding him seemed to lessen the pain.

Sheamus groaned as he moved to grip John's shoulders, gripping in as he drove rest of the way fast and deep. He pulled back to quickly set a harsh pace pulling on John's strong shoulder to help drive even harder. Deep groans rattled the larger body as part of him milked the energy of the pleasure, but also that of the deep pain.

John thought Sheamus had been rough the day in his pool room but this was much harder, almost inhumanly so. Every thrust felt like it was ripping his body in half but at the same time there was a deep pleasure from his prostate being stimulated. It was rough and animalistic fucking. The sounds that flowed from his mouth could have been taken as tortured agony or bliss filled screams.

*Mmmm... Yes...feed them all to me.* Sheamus encouraged as he moved one hand from John's shoulder to grasp his cock, stroking it.

John gave a needy whine as his dripping cock was stroked. The combination of the pleasure and pain was making his head spin. "Thank you, M-Master. Thank you...thank you..." He babbled over and over.

*Cum, Angel.* Sheamus gave a moan as his head went back, driving deep as his own climax began to hit, filling John's body. John screamed out his orgasm, the kind that shakes your body on and on and saps it of all strength. The waves of bliss lingered as his cock emptied itself all over his sweaty stomach.

Sheamus pulled out, almost collapsing on the bed next to John. His eyes closing one could almost see his face softening again. John looked dazed as he laid sore, spent and used but a very happy man. "D-Damn." He mumbled. An arm reached over John's body, pulling him closer. John was surprised by the gentle action. "Sweets?" He questioned.

John just got a sleepy grumble as his reply. John closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off as well as the adrenaline faded from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

(This scene comes from Closing the Circle. Sheamus goes out to a funeral for his deceased cousin, the leader of the Circle and John and Randy have some fun at Sheamus' home in Ireland.)

Sheamus popped his head in looking. He was slightly dresed up in dark gray trousers, a black dress shirt and one of his flat caps. "Here ya fellas be." He paused in thought. "I need to step out for a bit. Nay sure when I will be back."

"Everything okay, Sir?" Randy asked.

"Aye...ju-just some business I need be tending to."

John looked up, a little concerned but not wanting to pry. "Be safe, Sweets. Let us know when you get back?"

"Aye..." John may have heard a faint sadness from the larger man. "Ye two are welcome...to rest in my room if I return late."

"Okay, Shea." Randy tried to give a smile.

John stood from the couch and walked over to Sheamus, raising his head to give him a soft kiss. "See you soon, Sweets. I hope...everything is okay."

"Aye...just formalities, Angel...I be fine." He returned the light kiss before turning to leave.

Once Sheamus left John moved to sit beside Randy. "Guess it's just me and you, Daddy."

"Looks that way. I wonder what's up...even though I have an inkling." Randy mused.

"Probably meeting with Lady Lilly or possibly his aunt about Dahilia." John guessed as he got comfortable.

"I was thinking his aunt."

"Probably." John agreed. "Poor Sweets. I know all this is hard on him. Even if his cousin was a heartless bitch. A hot bitch but still a royal pain."

"A hot bitch...really?" Randy looked at him, raising a brow.

"Yeah, she wasn't hard on the eyes." John admitted. "But her heart was cold as ice."

"Seems that way...while Shea's is too big at times." Randy said.

"Yeah." The men enjoyed a few movies together. John began to grow drowsy as the evening wore on from just sitting in one spot.

"Want to head up to the room, Baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Master said we could relax in his room." John yawned as he stood to turn off the TV.

"Yeah...wonder if he would mind me using his tub. I do feel better, but have been dying for a warm soak." Randy said.

"I'm sure he won't if he said use his room." John assured him as the two men began their walk upstairs. "Looks like he'll be out awhile. Take your time and enjoy it."

"I guess I just worry of which Shea will be coming back." Randy stated, heading for the bedroom.

"Well, get your bath now and you'll probably beat him home." John said. They opened the door to the bedroom and John flipped on the light. The sheets of the king sized bed were ruffled. "I'll straighten up the room. You go relax, Daddy." John said.

"Okay, Baby." Randy headed for the bathroom before he stripped down. He looked at the large clawfoot tub. "Hmmm old fashioned, but spacious." He went to begin to fill it. John stripped the sheets and made the bed so it would be comfortable, picking up the cane and setting it on the dresser. He then laid on the bed and relaxed as he waited on Randy.

Randy shut the water before carefully stepping in and sliding down into the relaxing water. He relaxed back, resting his arms on the sides of the tub. John closed his eyes, not sleeping but just relaxing. It felt so freeing to be back in a room with Sheamus and to know they never had to worry about the Circle again. Randy slowly began to fall asleep in the relaxing water but then shook himself awake, looking around. He then looked for a cloth to wash, seeing a body puff instead. He tried not to roll his eyes as he went to reach for it.

John drifted into a light sleep while he waited, his arms resting behind his head. Randy finished and looked around. "Damn...Baby?" He called little louder.

John jumped, hearing the sound and moved to the bathroom. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"Can you see where he has towels?"

"Sure." John looked through a few cabinets until he found them, pulling out the biggest one to hand to Randy.

Randy stood up taking it before carefully stepping out. "Thanks. That thing is oddly comfortable...but not the easiest to get out of." He wrapped the towel around his waist before turning to drain the water.

John looked at the tub and shook his head. "Sweets really doesn't care about the finer things does he?"

"He does seem more a utilitarian doesn't he?" Randy stated. "As I said it wasn't bad. Almost wanted to fall asleep...it sort of cradles you."

"Well, let's go relax and wait on Sweets. He's been gone for hours." John turned to go back to bed, wondering how the Irishman could talk so long.

"Sounds good." Randy went to gather his clothing so he didn't leave a mess. He made sure to dry off well before climbing into the bed.

John laid in front of Randy so that they were almost spooning. "Mmm...clean, naked Viper beside me." He joked.

Randy wrapped an arm over John. "Why I have a feeling if you had your way Baby I wouldn't be clean for long."

John chuckled. "Don't tempt me. I left my shorts on for a reason. I don't want to mess up Sweet's bed." He closed his eyes.

Randy gave a faint laugh. "Okay, BB...I guess nap. Shea promised to wake up when he returned. Maybe that is why he said to come here." John mumbled his agreement before drifting off into a light sleep. It was early morning before Sheamus returned home. He had a sway to his step as he went to ascend the stairs, then thought better of it, heading for the sitting room and collapsing on the couch.

John woke and was worried when he realized how dark it was and still no sign of Sheamus. He could not get back to sleep so he carefully pulled away from Randy and walked downstairs to check the time. As he reached the sitting room to look at the large clock he noticed the body on the couch. "Sweets?" He whispered.

Sheamus head rested on the arm of the couch, almost wanting to hang off because of his large frame. His mouth faintly opened, causing a deep, rumbling snore that it was surprising didn't wake John and Randy. His one arm hung down to the floor, the other across his chest. His cap rested on the floor above his head. John fought a smile at the sight and headed back to bed with Randy knowing their lover had made it in alright. He was able to go back to sleep once his mind was at ease.

Randy woke a few hours later, feeling John next to him. He went to lift his head, his brow furrowed not seeing a third body. John stirred when he felt Randy moving. "He got in okay. He's passed out on the couch." He yawned.

"Passed out? Well, as long as you know his is okay." He went to look for the time. "Fuck, my phone is still upstairs."

"It was around four a few hours ago so probably around six or seven." John guessed. "And yeah, Sweets is okay. He was just drunk."

"Oh boy...a drunk Irishman." Randy said, laughing.

John chuckled. He could see the morning sun just beginning to flood the windows. "I have a feeling our Master will have a bit of a hangover headache."

"And I don't know of a good cure do you?"

"Nope just a cup of good old fashioned coffee but it must be early yet." John turned to face Randy. "What do we do now? I'm wide awake."

"No clue."

John sighed, sitting up in the bed. "If we were upstairs I'd try to fool around but I don't want to mess the bed. Guess I'll head to our bathroom and freshen up."

"Why don't you use the one here or are you hinting?" Randy was wondering if he was being dense.

"Because all my shit is upstairs." John told him, standing. "My razor, toothbrush and other stuff."

"Oh...um, yeah sounds good." Randy moved from the bed, moving to fix the blanket.

"But you're already naked so if you decided to make me your prey I wouldn't fight you." John winked as he headed upstairs.

Randy laughed and took off after John. John felt alive and full of energy after going to bed early. He ran to the attic room and looked for fresh clothes for the day. Randy came up the steps after him. "So, you won't fight me hmm?" He smirked.

"Not unless you want me to." John retorted playfully, a twinkle in his eyes. "In which case I could give you a real run for your money, Orton."

"I would say could be fun...but we don't want to make too much noise." He commented.

"Oh, what the hell let's go for it. I could use a good scrapple." John said, missing his wrestling. "Master is two stories away and dead to the world. Don't think he'll hear us anyway."

"You know the drill...we do you take blame." Randy laughed as he went for his grooming bag.

"Sure, sure, it's worth it." John rolled his eyes. He could already feel the adrenaline wanting to flood his body.

"Well strip down, Baby." Randy smirked, pulling out his oil. John moved to slowly lower his shorts, giving Randy a good view as he bent to step out of them. Randy put some oil on his hand and went to slick his cock that was already growing hard at the thought. "Tease." He groaned out.

John winked playfully at the younger man. "Well, if I'm such a cock tease, Orton, why don't you try to do something about it?"

Randy walked over, wrapped his arms around John pressing their bodies together. "Like this?" He leaned in, kissing John hard.

John felt the urge to give in and melt into the kiss as he wanted a struggle to burn off some energy. He broke the kiss and pulled away from his Daddy's embrace, backing up to take a fighting stance. "I'm not some easy slut, Orton!" His words were defiant but there was a playful sparkle in his eyes. "I won't just bend over for you like a little bitch!"

"God damned tease." Randy exclaimed as he made to move to grab a hold of John to take him down.

John avoided Randy and ran to the other side of the bed. He loved these play power struggles. It got him so hot. "Fucking right." He taunted. "Get me if you're man enough." Randy gave a growl as he went to lunge over the bed hoping to knock John back onto the other bed.

John was caught a little off guard and did fall back to land on the second bed. "Sneaky bastard." He growled as he went to try to move.

Randy smirked as he wrestled with John trying to get and keep him pinned to the bed. "Oh, come on Cena...you know you're just begging to get your ass filled."

"Like hell." John spat, but the condition of his cock showed otherwise. He actually tried to get up but Randy was stronger than many gave him credit for and he had the advantage of leverage. "Fuck you." He grunted, his body twisting.

"Actually I was thinking more like fuck you." Randy tried to move his legs so he could push John's apart.

John's chest heaved as he put on a show of trying to get up only to fall back down in defeat. "If you think I'm just going to lay here like a good bitch you have another thing coming. Besides your cock is too fucking big anyway." He tried to keep a straight face.

"Thanks for the ego boost." Randy smirked as he went to grab John's legs to push them back and open. "What, you not man enough to take it?"

John loved a challenge and was grateful for the excuse to give in. "I'm man enough for anything! Fine, give me your best shot." Randy moved to get John in position and just had to pray their little game didn't rub all the oil off. He lined up, taking a hold to guide himself in. John gave a groan as he felt Randy's thickness fill him. He had been in this position countless times but it never got old to him. He was a true bottom who loved being used and taken, so he just milked in the feeling.

It was not as slick as it could have been, but not fully dry either. "Oh fuck." Randy groaned. He paused, putting some spit on his hand to slick what was not pushed in yet. He then continued. "That's it."

John tried to pretend this was his first time having sex with Randy. He had flashbacks of hotel and locker room hookups. "Fuck...you have a nice cock." He moaned as his muscles stretched.

"Your not shabby either." Randy smiled faintly as he took hold of John's cock, giving a faint squeeze as he pulled back some to thrust back in with a moan. "Fucking tight."

John felt heat rush to his cock from even the faint squeeze coupled with Randy pushing into him. "Mmm...may have to change my mind about the bitch comment."

"Fucking right." Randy claimed as he moved again, this time squeezing John's cock a little tighter, knowing his loved the pain.

"Fuck...son of a bitch." John curse, his cock growing hot and needy in Randy's hand. The combination of pain with pleasure was intoxicating. "I love this shit."

"I see." Randy commented as he moved his hand to John's balls, grasping them. "The company boy scout nothing but a pain loving slut." Randy commented as he began to pound into John hard.

Each thrust from the younger man seemed to send fresh waves of pleasure through John's body. The pounding along with the dirty talk and added pressure to his balls was driving him insane. "Y-Yeah..give it to me good...just like that."

Randy took his other hand, giving the swinging cock a firm hit. "Just a dirty bitch aren't you?"

John's eyes wanted to roll back as the pained pleasure was almost too strong. "Fuck!" A part of him wanted to move away from the blow but a bigger part craved more as his hands clutched the bed sheets. "Again please! Hit my cock again!" Clear moisture gathered on the tip of his swollen member.

There was almost a dark glint to Randy's eyes as he released John's balls, but as he pounded inward he slapped downward on John's cock toward his stomach. "Nothing but a fucking pain slut...my pain slut."

"Y-Your pain slut." John agreed, his head spinning as he felt the familiar build up of pressure. "Going to c-cum soon."

"Go ahead and I'll still pound this ass until I am done with it."Randy moaned with another firm slap. "Oh fuck." He cried, feeling John's walls twitching. Randy's words and the slap proved to be John's downfall. His body shook as he came hard with a hoarse cry of release, his abused cock twitching as it erupted.

"Fucking yeah, Bitch." Randy moaned as he pushed past the tightening walls. "Fucking good."

John thought it was extremely sexy that Randy was talking down to him and still fucking him after he came. It was the dominate Viper he had missed in all the drama. He just moaned as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

It only took Randy a few more moments to feel his own end approaching. He pulled out to jerk himself off on John allowing their cum to mix. "Now you are a filthy bitch." He dryly chuckled.

John looked at Randy in disbelief. "Damn, that was sexy as hell. The Viper makes an appearance."

Randy chuckled but then leaned down to run his tongue over John's stomach, licking up some of their joint release. He then moved higher to kiss John deeply. As he did he worked his tongue into John's mouth, allowing him to get a taste as well.

John moaned softly into the erotic kiss, enjoying the taste until it broke. "Damn, Daddy. You're on fire this morning." Randy just gave a cocky smirk as he slid back off from John.


	3. Chapter 3

(This takes place in Closing the Circle. Randy and Sheamus had a fight and they make up and then invite John to watch. For those of you who wanted Shandy.)

Sheamus waited about another thirty minutes before heading up to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway a moment, just looking at the bed. Randy by this point had streached back out. Sheamus saw where the collar rested on the bed. He slowly walked over, picking it up and setting it on the dresser. He stripped down, seeing no movement from Randy.

Sheamus' heart ached for him as he moved to climb in the bed. He moved over, wrapping an arm around him. In his light sleep Randy moved closer to the comforting warmth. "I have ya, Love." Sheamus whispered. "I am sorry for thee sting. Do ya feel better now?"

"Th-think so." Randy slowly turned to face Sheamus. Both men just laid there a moment before they both instinctively moved together, kissing each other.

Slowly Randy moved more their lips never parting until he was sitting in a straddling position across Sheamus' waist. Sheamus took his arms, wrapping them lightly around Randy so that hopefully he wouldn't move away. Meanwhile John laid with his eyes closed in one of the attic room beds. He thought he felt a wave of erotic energy but figured if the two wanted him to join Sheamus would let him know. For all he knew they were trying to work their relationship out.

Both men panted faintly as the kiss finally broke. Randy gazed down at Sheamus. "Doesn't this feel more right?" The larger man commented with a smirk.

"Yeah...some." Randy replied. Sheamus took his hand to brush Randy's cock where it rested against him. Randy couldn't help the startled moan. "Fuck, Shea."

"I was hoping that would be thee point." Sheamus smirked as the brushing tuned into a stroke.

John felt his own body want to heat as the feeling of lust grew. He tried to ignore the sexual tension but wondered if everything was okay why hadn't Sheamus come for him so he could watch? He wanted to ask but felt rude, like he was intruding if they wanted alone time. He had enjoyed private time with both men so maybe they wanted to enjoy each other without distractions.

Sheamus reached up with his other hand, pulling Randy down in another searing kiss. "Shall we have ye Baby Boy join us? We did say he could watch."

"You gonna call him or do I need to move? " Randy panted.

"Unless it is to fuck me ye better not move." Sheamus told him with a smirk. *Angel?*

*Yes, Sweets?* John answered as he heard the call.

*Ye welcome to come watch.* Randy leaned down, kissing across Sheamus' pale chest, getting a moan from him.

*Yes, Master. I'll be down.* John hurried to make his way to Sheamus' room. He drew in a breath as he entered, seeing the sexy sight and feeling the sexual energy.

"Where's lube?" Randy asked, not knowing John was there yet.

"Don't ye worry bout it." Sheamus told him.

"But Si...I mean, Shea...we know what that can do."

"It will be fine trust me. Just move and take me." The larger man panted,,his own hard cock could be seen standing at attention behind Randy.

John gave a moan as he moved to sit back in the chair by the bed. It was so arousing to hear Sheamus begging to be taken without lube. He raised up a moment so that he could pull down his pants and briefs to expose his own hardening member before sitting back down. Randy moved down Sheamus body until the larger man could part his legs to expose himself for Randy. "Trust me, Love...will be just fine."

Randy moved to line himself, his heart wanted to pound in his chest. He began to push in with a deep moan. "Oh fuck."

John gave a pant of his own at the sight. He figured the dry entry was possible because of his Master's powers. He lowered his left hand to begin stroking himself. After a few slow thrusts Randy leaned over bracing his hands above Sheamus' shoulders on the bed. He leaned down kissing the other man. Deep moans came from each man. Randy's actions grew slightly harder, causing Sheamus' head to go back. "Aye, Love...Aye...just like that."

John began to pump his aching cock harder as his moans matched the two men on the bed. "You both are so hot like that." He panted in a husky voice.

Sheamus wrapped his strong legs around Randy's waist to keep his thrusts short but strong. Both men moaned. "Fuck, Shea...not gonna last long with you like that. "

"Then don't." Sheamus moaned. "Maybe I'll repay the favor."

"Oh, fuck...fuck...Ohhhhh" Randy moaned out as his head went back, driving deep as he came.

John was surprised to see Randy get off so fast when normally his Daddy outlasted him for stamina. He continued to stroke himself, using his free hand to cup his balls, giving them a squeeze. Randy panted slowly coming down. that 's when he actually heard John looking over. "Oh...hey, BB." He almost gave a sheepish grin.

"Hi, Daddy." John said lowly as he kept jerking off although it felt a little strange now that they had stopped.

Randy looked down at Sheamus. the two exchanged a look with a nod as Sheamus unhooked his legs. Randy slowly pulled out. "Get over here, Baby." Randy told him as Sheamus moved from the bed.

John stopped and stood to walk over to the bed to see what they wanted from him. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"Sit against the headboard." Randy gave a lick of his lips, leaving little room for interpretation of what he had in mind.

"Okay...but what about Master?" John asked as he moved to climb on the bed and sit against the headboard as he was instructed.

"Ye Daddy gonna get spit roasted." Sheamus stated as Randy moved so he could dip his head down to lap at John's cock before drawing it into his hungry mouth. Sheamus then moved back on the bed behind Randy.

"Fuck, that sounds sexy." John moaned at the thought, his head going back at the feeling of Randy's warm mouth pleasuring him.

Sheamus moved to begin filling Randy. Randy moaned the the pleasurable sensations that wanted to wave through him. "Aye, Love that it...just ye enjoy ye baby."

The sounds of heated moans filled the air as the three men took their enjoyment in each other. John's cock throbbed as he felt the waves wash over him. "Feels right...like it used to...three parts of a whole." He groaned as his head spun.

Randy took John deep as Sheamus pounded him. His moans vibrating John's cock. Randy balanced on one hand while he moved the other to grip John's balls in a faint squeeze. "F-Fuck!" John couldn't help but cry out to the slight pain to his balls. His hips raised to meet Randy's mouth as the pressure began.

"Aye, Angel...that it...feed ya Daddy." Sheamus moaned as he took in the feeling and sight. "Fuck, Love. Ye feel so good."

Randy gave John's tightening balls another squeeze and the older man hit his peak, back arching forward as he shot his cum into Randy's waiting mouth. "F-Fuck, Daddy...Mmm..."

Randy drank every drop before letting go, pulling his lips away, giving a satisfied moan. "Oh, fuck...so good Shea...fuck yeah." Randy moaned out.

"Ye doing to good, Love...almost there meself."

John sat spent, his eyes a little glazed as he took in the sexy show and how strongly the Irishman was fucking Randy. "Damn...give it to him good, Sweets." He encouraged.

Both men moaned as Sheamus grabbed Randy's waist as he gave a few last hard thrusts before he came himself. He panted as he went to rest on his heels pulling out. When Sheamus let go Randy practically fell into John's lap, not caring if there was any mess from the spent cock.

"That was so good." John panted as he reached to hold Randy. "I didn't know you had new powers, Master...How Daddy could take you dry."

"Nay really new, Angel. Still part of the whole energy manipulation. Well, maybe a touch of water ability...but that was more when he took me."

"That's what I said." John chuckled as he looked down at the spent Randy. "What other powers do you have now?"

"A few...and I thought ye meant when I took him too." Sheamus stated. "How bout we let him sleep...we can strip bed and shower later." He slowly moved so he was next to John. "Should we let him get center?"

"Sure." John moved so he could scoop up Randy's near limp body to lay it in the center of the bed. "He's okay, right? He's beyond spent."

Randy shifted some as he was moved, but never fully woke up. One could almost swear there was a smile on his tired lips. "Aye...he fine. Nothing a few hours sleep shouldn't help." Sheamus laughed.

"Okay." John got in front of his Daddy, leaving the back for Sheamus. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to show me some of your new...gifts later." He yawned.

"Aye maybe later." Sheamus replied before he went to shut the light to lay down.

John yawned again and rested his head on Randy's chest. "So nice to share a room again. I love you, Master."

"Love ye too, Angel...both of ya." Sheamus whispered in the dark of the room before drifting off to rest. John slept better than he had in days being in bed with his two loves.


	4. Chapter 4

(Just a little "deleted" scene from around the time of Closing the Circle. John is acting bratty because he is restless and longs to be used by his Daddy and Dark Master Shea. It takes place in John's play room in Tampa.)

Randy changed into gym shorts and a tank top before heading for the gym room. When Randy entered the gym John was shirtless and beating the hell out of his punching bag. Sweat trickled down his face as loud music blared from his iPod nearby. Walking over Randy watched for a moment before giving a wolf whistle. John paused and looked at Randy, a little of the intensity leaving his blue eyes. "Hey. Come to work out too?"

"Yeah...also give Shea time to cool down. Babe, are you trying to get him worked up? And I don't mean sexually."

John shoulders slumped. "Maybe a little. I just had so much pent up energy from the plane and I'm frustrated as hell over having to miss work. I guess in my subconscious I knew if I pushed him hard enough he would snap and wear me out good...or I hoped he would. Like when you made the comment about spanking your whiny Baby on the cross."

"Still want me to?" Randy asked. "He is trying to keep control...if you really want the other side you need to tell him."

"Course I do." John sighed as he hit the bag again. "You're right." He focused on Sheamus. *Sorry I was such a brat, Master. Feeling frustrated and wound up. I wanted to bring my dark Master out to use me and wear me out. I knew he would use me hard just like my Daddy promised to spank me.*

*Is he still planning on it...I be honest, Angel. If ye kept pushing it would have been more pain then pleasure. Testing ye more...harsher items.*

*Yes he is.* John paused a moment, knowing how serious his next words were. *I want that...I need the pain...the release...tell him to come and give me all he has.*

*Maybe soon...have ye Daddy warm ya first. Tell him once he done to leave ya on thee cross.*

*Yes, Master.* John looked at Randy with a shudder. "He said for you to warm me up and leave me on the cross when you're done." Excitement and maybe a hint of fear showed on his face. "He warned me there will be pain...that I will be tested more and with harsher items."

"You sure that is what you want, Baby...I don't think it will be a harsh pounding like last time you pulled the darkness forward. He will very well hurt you with the intent to heal it after you suffer."

John nodded slowly. "I admit it gives me chills...but I also need it. Not all the time...but I crave a dark Master at times."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Okay, Baby...let's go then." John walked over to shut off his iPod and grab his shirt before heading to the dungeon play room section of his house. When they reached it he flipped on the light, the rich scent of leather filling the air. Randy followed looking around. "Well first step...strip."

"Yes, Daddy." John stripped down, putting his clothes into a pile out of the way. His body faintly shone with sweat from his short workout.

Randy went to the storage room retrieving a pair of padded leather cuffs. He went to the cross, hooking them on. "Over here and step up." John walked to the cross and stepped up carefully, facing the cross so that his ass was exposed. He raised his arms for the cuffs without being told. Randy went to secure John's wrists. "I picked these since I don't know how long you will be left in them after I leave. I really don't like the thought of that."

"I'll be fine, Daddy." John tried to assure him. "Just remember it's not against my will. You might find it scary but I'm not the same as you. If he...if he hurts me Master will heal me."

"I will try to remain calm, Baby." Randy stated as he walked behind John. He rubbed one cheek before giving a firm swat. "So my belligerent Baby needs a spanking hmm?"

"Yes, Daddy. Warm your whiny baby's ass good." John encouraged in a husky voice. He knew with Randy all the pain would be tinted with pleasure. Randy pulled his hand back, swatting the other cheek. John gave a pant at the swat. After dark Sheamus his Daddy really wasn't that hard but just being naked and exposed on the cross seemed to heighten his senses.

"From a whiny Baby..." Another swat. "To a panting bitch in heat." Another hit. A small moan past John's lips as his body began to heat. Randy always had a way of turning him on with a few words or a single touch. His cock began to twitch in response to the treatment. Randy ran his hand over the slightly warm flesh. "Enjoy it while you can, Baby Boy."

John's back arched, his ass almost rubbing against Randy's hand. "Thank you, Daddy...but I need more."

Randy gave a firm swat that stung his palm. "Don't worry, Baby Boy...I got you."

A deep moan past the older man's lips, his cock fully hard from the heady mix of pleasure and slight pain. He did not know why his body seemed to crave the darkness when he felt frustrated or stressed. "Thank you, Daddy." Randy went to walk away, heading for the storage room again. He made some noise so John could hear him rummaging, wondering what he was after.

John turned his head at the sound, his body on edge with anticipation. A part of him wondered if he was crazy for asking for his dark Master when he had his Daddy's pained pleasure but a morbid side of himself just had to go through with it. Randy came back out with his hands behind his back. "Eyes forward." He told John. John obeyed, turning his head back so that he was looking straight ahead. He could no longer see Randy and just had to wonder what the younger man had.

Randy walked over, pulling a good sized plug out from behind his back. Pulling lube from his pocket he applied some. He then took his free hand to part John's cheeks to run the tip of it over the now exposed hole. John jumped slightly, giving a pant at the teasing sensation. "Going to fill me up, Daddy?" He asked lowly.

"Yep." Randy slowly pushed the toy in until it was seated fully, John's hole closing around the base. Randy then slapped John's ass, making the toy shake some.

"F-Fuck." John groaned, the moving toy teasing him. The plug was so large it was giving him a nice stretch and rubbing against his sensitive nerve bundle. Randy smirked as he swatted the other cheek. Then for good measure he hit the base of the plug directly. John could not stop the cry that left his lips from the direct hit. The plug hit his prostate and his cock throbbed, dewy moisture dripping from the head. "Oh fuck, Daddy."

"Like that hmm?" Randy gave another blow to the toy's base.

"Fuck...yes, Daddy." John's body trembled as the warmth washed over him. "You're going to make me cum!"

"That's the point, Baby." Randy moved to stand in front of the cross, looking at John's cock trying to peek out from under the crossbeams. He gave an upward swat, causing it to smack against the wood.

Hard pants left John's nose as his chest heaved, the pain to his cock causing it to throb in want. "Fuck...so damn close!"

Randy smirked with another firm hit. "Nothing but a craving pain slut." John had no time to react as his body shook, thick ropes of cum spurting from his twitching cock. He moaned as the sweet release rolled over him.

Randy pulled his hand up, looking at the mess on it. "A dirty slut of a Baby too." He smirked before licking a little off. John's body sagged a little as he caught his breath. "Thank you, Daddy. Was so fucking good."

"Glad...but now as per orders." He tried not to roll his eyes. "I am going to leave you like that...even the plug. If he wants it out he can remove it."

John felt an odd thrill at being left this way, restrained and covered in cum with his ass plugged and flushed from the spanking. "Okay, Daddy. T-Thanks again."

"You positive?" Randy checked.

John nodded slowly. "I'm sure. I want this...while the darkness is still strong enough in Sweets to give it to me."

"I just hope he isn't too strong or too dark." Randy commented. He moved to kiss John lightly before leaving the room. John's body felt on edge as he stood in the quiet room alone. He wondered if he was supposed to call his Master or just wait. Randy headed for the pool room to relax. He didn't want to be near by the 'action'. Maybe a piece of him felt guilty. What if something happened to John? What could he do to stop Sheamus even if he did?

John waited for what seemed like an eternity before focusing on Sheamus. *Daddy is finished with me, Master.*

*Maybe I wanted ya to wait.* Came the cool reply. The door was then heard opening.

John jumped, lowering his head in a submissive pose. *I'm sorry, Master. I didn't know if you knew I was ready.*

*Ye know I have ways.* He could be heard walking closer. *Seems ye Daddy left ya wrapped and then some.*

John opted to speak out loud. "Yes, Master. He said he would leave it up to you whether you removed the plug or not."

*For now it will stay.* He headed for the storage room. *So ye want me to get me fill of pain.*

*Yes, Master.* John replied mentally to be sure he was heard. *I crave this side of you at times...to be used.* Sheamus could be heard walking around. Next John knew was the feel of a blindfold. John swallowed hard as his sight was robbed from him. It made the adrenaline flow even more and chills raise up on his body.

*Thee joy is mine to have.* The words came right before a strong thud of a paddle on John's ass, jarring the plug.

John gave a whimpered moan as the thick plug hit his sweet spot, causing his spent cock to twitch again. The paddle hit much harder than Randy's hand, causing the sensation to be much more intense. Sheamus repeated the action to the other cheek. *We only just started.*

John could not hold in the groan that left his throat as the plug once again moved deep inside him from the blow. After his first orgasm the jolts of pleasure felt so intense.

Sheamus delivered a total of six blows to John ass. He then stepped back admiring the color. By that time John was full out shaking. His ass felt like it was on fire but his cock was fully hard again as his hands clenched in the restraints. "I'm sorry I was so disrespectful, Master." He said in a husky voice.

Sheamus could be heard moving again. Next was a snap, a burning sharp pain went across John's back as the tip of a bullwhip lightly cut the skin. John's back arched, letting out a hiss from the unexpected pain. Being blindfolded left him unable to prepare himself for what was coming next. It was a new sensation because due to his ring work neither Randy or Sheamus had ever abused his back before.

Sheamus reared back, giving another a second lash crossing the other. *Let it out, Angel.* John let the scream out his was holding in, knowing there was no one around to hear and call the police. He was free here to feel things deeply and let out the stress and frustration. *That's it.* Two more lashes in rapid succession. John had never experienced pain like this before. It was not erotic pain meant to turn him on. It was just searing pain worse than he had felt in the ring. The second two lashes striking his tender back were like fire searing him. He heard a loud scream, not realizing at first it had come from him.

The next sensation was hard to place, a wetness dragging along John's abused back. It was wet, but burned slightly. Sheamus was licking over the ripped flesh taking in the rich taste of the forming blood. The older man had no idea what the feeling was. It did burn but was nowhere near as bad as the whip had been. He sucked in a breath as he waited. Sheamus walked away grabbing a remote he spotted on the table, then looked back at John.

*Ye done well.* He hit a button and it triggered a vibration in the plug.

"Thank you, Master." John groaned as some of the burning pain was lessened by the vibrations. He began to grow heated once again as the plug began to send powerful vibrations to his prostate. After a moment Sheamus cranked it higher as he walked around the cross, looking all of John over.

John of course could not see his Master watching him only feel the sweet vibrations inside of him growing stronger. His cock once again stood hard and the prior pain was all but forgotten as small, needy moans left him. *Hmmm wonder if I should leave ye like that...and lock ye control to release.* There was dark amusement to his tone.

John gave a wanton whimper at the threat, somehow the thought only served to heat his blood more. "P-Please, Master." He groaned. "F-Feels so strong already. So good."

*Please what?* Sheamus was behind John again running his fingers over the cut flesh. *Be more clear my pet.*

"Don't leave me like that." John said in a needy voice. "Stay...use me however you wish but please don't go."

*Fine maybe I will heighten it...let ye finish over and over again until ye collapse in ye restraints.*

"Fuck, Master." John almost whispered as the threat sent heated lust through his already straining body. His cock throbbed between his legs, begging for attention. "Y-Yes...push me...push my body to its limits for you."

Sheamus ran his hand down John's back running jolts of heightened energy through his body. He then slapped John's bruised ass.

John cried out as his body erupted for the second time that day, his mind caught up in a lust filled fog. His body spasmed as the pleasure all but consumed him. "Thank you, Master!" Sheamus smirked as he didn't stop the vibration allowing them to continue. He went and grabbed a chair, pulling it in front of the cross so he could watch John's face and body as the toy did its job.

The vibrations that had felt so sweet grew almost painful as John continued to feel the persistent stimulation. He panted as his cock wanted to stir with no down time. It was like every jolt was amplified four times over from his Master's touch to heighten his senses. "Fuck." He groaned.

*That's it...give in.* Sheamus licked his lips as if tasting the sweet torment as it filled the air around them.

John's head swam as his body worked of its own accord, growing needy for a third time within minutes. He could hear his Master's voice close by, obviously watching him. "G-Gonna be so s-strong!" He moaned weakly as the pulses against his prostrate continued.

*Good...very good* Sheamus stood up walking over to pull the blindfold off. He then moved to the chair again. he was wearing just a pair of blue jeans.

John blinked his eyes to adjust to the light before looking at the Irishman, his blue eyes glazed with lust and sub space. "Y-You like watching me this way...don't you?"

The larger man slowly nodded. *Feeds me well.* He gave a dark smile.

John groaned at the smile, thinking it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Thank you, Master. I like pleasing you...being pushed as far as my body will go." It was hard to believe he already felt on the brink of his third orgasm, his muscled arms straining in the cuffs and sweat glistening on his bare chest.

*Aye very pleasing. Filling.* Sheamus licked his lips again as in tasting the energy.

John's eyes rolled as his legs felt like jelly under him as he came so hard it almost hurt. Trace amounts of liquid shot from his sore member as all the energy seemed to leave the older man. "Umm...so strong!"

Sheamus stood up walking over. *One more.* He smirked at John. His eyes dark yet almost look devouring. He brushed John's sweat drenched face. He walked behind John, giving an open palm hit to his back, breaking open some of the cuts causing fresh blood, sweat mixing with them.

John gave a scream at the hit, his body in near agony as the plug sent now unwelcome stimulation to his exhausted body. He could not imagine how it would be possible to cum again so soon. "M-Master..already came once for my Daddy...don't think I can do four." His words were spoken with a pained wince.

*One more.* The words spoken slow as he ran his fingers down long John's spine sending even more jolts. John felt in pure erotic torture as the lustful jolts manipulated his body. His cock felt like it was on fire it was so tender but at the same time it still responded to the never ending toy buried deep inside him. He fought to stay standing as his legs trembled, pained groans passing his mouth.

*Give in...fuel me...feed me deeply* Sheamus' finger kept running John's spine. His short nails at times catching the cuts giving an odd mix of pain with the building torturous pleasure. John felt almost detached from his body as it was pushed to its limits. He gave a hoarse cry as the spasms hit for a fourth time but it was a dry orgasm with no sign of his forced surrender. The room seemed to spin moments before John blacked out, only the cuffs on his wrists keeping his body from slumping to the floor as his heart pounded in his chest.

Sheamus moved to pick up the remote, shutting the toy off. The color of his eye flickering from the dark devouring gaze, the the richer, loving paled blue. He wrapped an arm around John with one arm as he reached around him to free his wrists. He took all the weight when John fell loose. He scooped the older man up to carry him from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is a rare Randy bottom scene. The guys are at John's place in Florida set during Closing the Circle time period. John is given a day to be in charge.)

Early one morning after waking John looked over at his Master. "Sweets, where are your clothes?"

Sheamus looked down, he nearly had forgotten. "I think they're in thee pool room where we swam last eve."

"I'll get them. Just relax." John hopped from the bed and took off for the pool room before either man could reply.

*It's not that big a deal, Angel...unless ye ashamed of me body?* The last part was clearly heard joking.

*Halfway there, Sweets, and for that you don't get to wear them now.* John joked back as he ran through the house.

Sheamus laughed. "Let me guess some sort of inside joke between you two?" Randy commented from the bed.

"Aye...sorry, just about thee clothing."

"Ah." Randy sat up. "You two always have something going on."

John found the discarded clothes in the pool room and grabbed them up, jogging back to the bedroom with them. When he reached the room he had a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "Guess you don't get these." He told Sheamus, waving them close by his face.

Sheamus gave a boyish pout. "Nay...guess not."

"Okay, what was the joke?" Randy asked.

"His punishment for thinking I'm ashamed of his body." John laughed. "I declare it Switch Day!"

"Switch day?" Randy asked. "Where did you hear about something like that at?"

"I made it up. Like Opposite Day. Means I'm in charge!" John laughed, taking the clothes away from Sheamus.

"Fine." Sheamus said lowly.

"What? You going along with this?" Randy asked, shocked.

"Why not?"

"Well for one...even if there was such a thing...shouldn't you pick when it is?"

"I did...I agreed." Sheamus told him.

John look surprised at the Irishman. "Really? I'm really in charge today?"

"Aye...sure.." Sheamus looked around for the time. "What time is it? I didn't sleep too well."

"I don't know." Randy stated. "John and I got some sleep."

John glanced at his phone. "Damn, it's eight. We really should eat breakfast." He held up Sheamus' shorts. "If you want you can put these on but I want your gorgeous chest left exposed...I may want to worship it later."

"Aye...Sir." Sheamus couldn't help a small smile as he took the offered clothing. "What are we doing for food?"

"I went shopping last night." Randy stated.

"Shall I go cook?" Sheamus asked.

John thought before shaking his head no. "You never got any rest. Take a nap and I'll call you when it's ready." He winked. "Can't have my...boy too exhausted."

"Thank you, Sir." Sheamus moved to the bed, climbing under the blankets. Randy looked over before moving from the bed. The larger man almost burrowed into the covers, picking up the scent of his Angel. It was now welcoming and comforting with the darkness pushed back some.

Randy walked over to John. "If we cook right away he won't get much rest will he?"

John motioned for Randy to follow him out into the hallway. "I'm going to give him a few hours." He spoke lowly as they walked. "It's only around 8. I'll put in a workout until 9 then start on cooking. By the time it's done Sweets will get a few hours in at least."

"Sounds good." Randy admitted. "You really up to...controling everything today?"

John shrugged. "Maybe. You know it's not normally me but it might be a nice change for one day."

"You think that is why he agreed?" Randy had to wonder.

"I don't know. Maybe a less chance of the darkness coming out if I'm in control." By that time they had reached the gym room. John looked at Randy. "Well, I'm going to get started."

"I'll hit the treadmill." Randy didn't know about the logic behind John's statement and just hoped for the best.

John moved to turn some music on his iPod, rock tunes they could both enjoy before starting his squats. He then moved to the weight bench to do some lifting. "I'm still working to beat Antonio." He said loudly.

"Good luck with that." Randy called back. "I think it is an ongoing thing with you two."

"Yeah, that is a dedicated man." John grunted as he upped the weights slowly so his body had time to adjust.

"I heard Roman and Big E are trying to catch up."

"Big E yes, Roman has a way to go." John could feel the sweat beading on his head. "Although Roman's a pretty sexy SOB isn't he?"

Randy chuckled. "I guess he isn't too bad. Too much a pretty boy though."

"Hey! I thought I was a pretty boy too!" John protested. "I think he's hot. And Seth isn't too hard on the eyes either."

"You're good looking...but Roman and Seth are pretty boys. if I want pretty I would go after a Diva." Randy laughed.

"Cody is a pretty boy." John said before thinking. "Shit. Sorry, Ran."

"Exactly...nothing but drama." Randy agreed.

"Yeah...not that I'm interested anyway. Just nice eye candy for an old man." John laughed.

"John, you are sounding like you are walking around with a walker." Randy laughed as he adjusted the speed of the treadmill.

"I'm years younger than Seth. Even a few younger than you. I just act like I'm a teenager." John paused his lifting to add more weights.

"But you are just looking...fuck look at Taker. His wife is around our age." Randy said.

"True. With the two hot guys I have why would I care anyway?" John began lifting again, his muscles straining.

"Still fun to look and joke." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah with you. Sweets gets too possessive." John replied. "I guess because we were friends so long. Remember when we used to rate chicks together?"

"Yeah, was interesting. Also guessing which ones wanted which of us more." The younger man laughed.

John laughed. "Then half the time we ended up doing each other instead...saying it was for stress release."

Randy laughed again. "I think it was funny...the stuffy 'good girls' normally wanted me to break them out of their shells."

"I got the opposite...these wanna be bad girls that wanted to use the clean cut sweet Cena."

"Yeah, what happened when they found out you were as much of a freak that they were?" Randy laughed, stopping the treadmill.

John stopped lifting, wiping his face after he got up. "Honestly they never found out the true me. I just humored them and let them thinking they were teaching me new shit. I didn't trust them enough to risk my...kinks getting around." He moved to shut off the music.

"Smart move...have fun, but play dumb." Randy agreed.

"Yeah, this one goth chick thought she could spank me hard...I didn't have the heart to tell her I barely felt it." John grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

"Freak." Randy shot back, trying not to laugh.

John gave Randy a friendly smack on the head. "Wonder why we never shared chicks? Imagine our threesomes."

"Oh yeah...all we needed was those rumors back then." Randy groaned.

"True." John licked his lips as he eyed Randy's glistening body. "Damn you look sexy after a workout. All sweaty..."

"Just want to eat me up, Baby?" John's eyes darkened with lust as he grabbed Randy, kissing him almost forcefully as he backed him against the nearest wall, their sweaty bodies rubbing together.

Randy groaned faintly at the action. John was taking this control thing well. He would enjoy it while he can. John moaned as he kept the hard kiss going, grinding their clothed cock together before moving his lips from Randy's mouth to his neck. "Fuck, Baby." Randy moaned. He actually tilted his head to allow John to reach better.

John kissed up and down Randy's neck, pausing by his ear. He remembered a fantasy his Daddy had shared with him months ago. "I remember that time you had a fantasy of me fucking you on the locker room floor. Want to live it?" He asked in a husky voice.

Randy's eyes wanted to drift closed. "Sure, Baby." He groaned. He didn't know why the thought of surrender to John heated him, maybe because it was rare.

John always felt so alive and strong after a workout. He broke away from the younger man to rip off his shirt and pull down his shorts and boxers, stepping out of them. "What about lube?" He panted, reaching to grab Randy's shorts, pulling them down.

"Have anything around?" Randy panted with a lick of his lips.

John could tell Randy was enjoying the domination. "I'll go find something. Get your ass on the floor and wait on me." He gave the younger man's ass a bare slap before hurrying out of the room. Randy moved over to some mats John had sitting down. He didn't know how John wanted him.

John came jogging back a few minutes later with a small tube in his hand. "On your hands and knees, Daddy. So I can pound you hard and deep." Randy gave a shaky breath as he rolled onto his stomach then raising up.

"Okay, this feels like a bad gay prono." Randy tried not to laugh.

"Good. Because I'm going to fuck you like we're in one." John laughed as he lubed up two fingers. He spread Randy's tanned cheeks apart and slowly push them inside to stretch his boyfriend. "Sadly my cock isn't porn star size."

"Fuck." Randy groaned lowering his head down. "I keep telling you...you're no slouch."

"I'm definitely not your size." John began to scissor the fingers inside Randy. "But I can give you a good pounding in that tight ass."

Randy panted as he hung his head. "Damn, Babe. You make me tingle."

"Good...Tell me when you're ready for more." John found Randy's prostate and tapped it lightly with his finger.

Randy gave a shuttering moan when his bundle was directly stimulated. "Fuck, just pound me, Johnny."

"If you insist." John grinned as he removed his fingers so he could replace them with his lubed cock. He got into position and pushed inside with a groan at how tight the man was.

Randy groaned, trying to take a deep breath to allow himself to adjust. John pushed until he was completely sheathed inside Randy before pausing with a deep moan. "Always so fucking tight. Why did I ever look at chicks?" He pulled out only to thrust back in quickly.

"Ah, fuck." Randy cried out his head lifting back. "Oh yeah."

John's mind once again descended into a fantasy as he gripped Randy's hips so he could pound him. "Imagine." He panted out. "You're a professional wrestler...you think you're all that because you're a third generation superstar...you were fed with a golden spoon." He grunted as he gave another powerful thrust. "Then you mouth off to the wrong guy at the gym...a body builder...next thing you know you're on the mat as he makes you his little bitch."

"What the fuck, Johnny?!" Randy cried out. He couldn't help but wonder if john actually felt that way...at least at one time. "Hit-hitting a little close to home...are-aren't we?"

"Sure, more real makes it more fun." John replied. "Okay just say spoiled wrestler fucked by a body builder...hard." He punctuated the word with a hard thrust, moaning.

Randy moaned lowing his head again as he moaned and panted. "Fuck...fuck...fuck."

"That's it, rich boy. Take my cock." John smirked as he thrust hard and deep. "You know you love this."

"I'll fu-fucking ge-get you back."Randy moaned. "Ju-just wait."

John tried not to laugh as he bared down on the younger man. "You get in my ass, Boy? Not a chance." He gave a moan at the way Randy's walls were squeezing him.

Randy cried out some. "Ju-just you wait...I'll ge-get you when you le...FUCK!" H cried, lowering his head as a thrust hit the bundle almost directly.

"What was that, Boy? Hit that spot again." John loved this fun new role as he focused to thrust into the same angle again. "Say it...you fucking love my cock. I'll bet you'd even suck it."

"Ne-never." Randy tried to act defiant even as his cock was hard an dripping under him. "I...I ain't no...fi-filthy co-cock sucker." Randy fought not to moan the words.

"Just for that I hope you get off before I do." John tried to growl. "I'd make you eat those words. Shove my dick down your fucking throat and make you taste yourself." The image heated the older man more and he moaned.

Randy moaned with a shutter, his cock wanting to twitch and his wall tighten. "Oh fuck." He moaned. Part of him wanted to hold off, while another wanted to give in.

"That's it...give in...pretty boy." John said the last part with a twinkle in his eye as he reached to jerk Randy's dripping cock.

"No...no...oh fuck..." Randy moaned out before his body gave tiny spasms as he came.

"That's it...just like that." John said in a husky tone as he pumped Randy's cock until it drained. He pulled out abruptly and walked to stand in front of the panting younger man, looking down at him. "Now it's time for you to swallow your pride and my dirty cock...or do I have to get rough?"

Randy shot a glare at John, actually spitting on the mat at John's feet. He didn't know what had gotten into both men that morning. If anything John's smirk grew, taking it as a sign Randy wanted more "abuse." He bent to pull Randy to his knees, giving him a feel for how strong he was. "Fine...we'll play it your way, Boy." He squeezed Randy's jaw to force his mouth open so he could push his dripping cock inside. "I even feel a nibble and you'll regret it."

Randy shuttered, trying not to cough when John pushed deep. He would normally grab a hold and take it like a starving man. A part of him wanted to keep up the defiance and just stay there, maybe acting a little like he was trying to pull free. He cast his eyes up at John, hoping he would see the heated look to them of want.

John almost came undone at the glazed, needy look in Randy's steel blue eyes. "Yeah...your body says no but your eyes tell a different story. You like my dirty cock in your mouth, don't ya, Boy?" He put his hands on the back of the kneeling man's head, fucking his mouth.

Randy moved a hand to take John's balls in his hand. He gave a faint squeeze, knowing even against the role-play John loved them being manhandled.

John groaned at the squeeze, knowing he wouldn't last long. "Trying to get a little revenge of your own? Too fucking bad...I like a little pain."

Randy groaned around John's cock, applying more pressure on his balls. He also finally 'gave in' and started sucking on the swollen member.

"Mmm...that's it...you've got a good mouth for a first timer." John felt his cock throb. "Gonna make me fill that pretty mouth in a minute." Randy moaned, bobbing his head taking John deep.

John felt the pressure building minutes before he came, flooding Randy's mouth as he pumped his hips. "Oh yeah...right there...fucking take it all!"

Randy took every drop before pulling back with a faint pant. "Thanks, Daddy. That was fucking hot." John's eyes registered shock over his own actions. "Was it all you thought it would be? Me taking you hard on the floor?"

"I am not sure, BB...but it was...um...fun. What the hell got into us?"

"I guess it was Switch Day." John chuckled as he offered Randy a hand up. "And I still get to ravage my sexy Irish sub later."

Randy laughed as he stood up. "Hope we didn't wake him with all that energy."

"Hope not. I'd better go cook something. We need our fuel." John made a face as he pulled his sweaty shorts on. "Go shower, Daddy.I have it covered."

"Okay, Baby...I'll try not to wake Shea if he is still sleep." Randy gave John a kiss before he took off streaking through the house.

(Next chapter is continuation of this same day.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Continuation of John's day in charge.)

John shook his head as he gathered Randy's clothes and walked to the kitchen to cook. Reaching the bedroom Randy opened the door slowly. He was surprised to find Sheamus still sleeping wrapped in the cover. He headed directly for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He moved to the walk in shower starting up the water. He let it adjust as he went to grab a towel and got in.

John felt much happier as he cooked them all a nice breakfast. Being in control for once had been just the boost he needed. The kitchen filled with the savory smell of frying ham steaks and eggs. Randy got done with his shower and came out. Sheamus stirred as Randy came out.

"Hey, Ran." Sheamus commented with a stretch. "Felt I slept for hours."

Randy bit his lip. "Because it has been a few hours."

"It taking that long to cook?" Sheamus asked curiously.

"Well, we got an early workout in."

"I see..."

"Yeah, Johnny figured it would give you some extra time. He went to cook and sent me for the showers."

"Guess I should come down with ya."

"Didn't you have orders to stay in bed until he came for you?"

Sheamus pursed his lips. "Aye...Aye I did." Sheamus moved the covers, laying back down.

"Okay. See you soon." Randy moved for a pair of shorts before heading down stairs to the kitchen, faintly laughing.

John whistled as he set the table, putting one filled plate at each setting. *Breakfast is ready, Sweets.*

*Damn I could have came down with Randy.* Sheamus moved from the bed to head downstairs.

"Smells great, Baby." Randy commented from the doorway.

*Sorry. Didn't know you were awake.* John turned to smile at Randy. "Thanks, Daddy. I on the other hand smell like sweat and sex. A shower is in order after we eat."

"Awe, but such a nice scent on you." Randy laughed.

John rolled his eyes. "I told Sweets to come eat. Guess he was already awake. He said he could have came down with you."

Randy laughed. "Yeah he was up when I got out of the shower. He was going to, but then I reminded him he was ordered to stay until you came for him."

John laughed. "Bet he's not used to that. I really didn't care. You're just enjoying teasing him."

"Yeah...maybe." Randy moved to take a seat shortly before Sheamus made his way in.

He look around a moment. "Looks good, Angel."

"Thanks. Dig in, Guys." John's chest still glistened with sweat as he sat down. "By the way I grabbed your dirty clothes, Daddy. You left them when you went streaking through the house."

"Okay...why were ye streaking? Not that it is a big deal around here." Sheamus laughed.

"I was...I was just really hot after the workout." Randy replied.

John decided to be honest and bust Randy. "Yeah you were hot alright...after I pounded your ass into the exercise mat." The line was said with a smug smirk.

"I figured as much...hold on...ye pounded him?!" Sheamus raised a thick brow.

John looked almost proud. "Yep. We did a role play and Daddy let me top."

"Ah...interesting." Sheamus went to enjoy his meal.

John smiled so big his dimples showed as he ate. "I'm thinking up a role play for us all three later. Sweets, you want to be my Celtic slave?"

"Sure, Angel...whatever ye wish today."

John got an almost dark gleam in his blue eyes. "Thanks. I'll think up something good."

"Oh boy." Randy commented.

"I am sure it will be, Angel. Ye are quite creative at times. I trust ya." Sheamus grinned.

"I know I said it's Switch Day, Sweets, but you can always say no." John looked thoughtful. "We could use some props in the playroom...I could be cop and you two my prisoners...inmates I'm in charge of. I don't know why but role playing makes me feel more confident...being the one in charge." He took a bite of food.

"Okay, Angel." Sheamus nodded.

"Shea?" Randy asked, a hint of caution to his voice.

"What is it, Randy?" Sheamus asked.

"How often should you have your tea?"

"I feel okay...if ye two would feel more at ease I will take some if ye wish. There is a canister in the cabinet above thee coffee maker."

Randy looked at John. "Well, Baby?"

"Yeah, might be a good idea." John left his plate and stood up to make the tea for Sheamus. "I'll get it brewing for you."

"Okay, Angel...thanks."

"Not a problem." John let the men eat while he watched the Irishman's tea. "We have some great props. I bought a cop uniform complete with night stick and handcuffs. You both know I'd make a hot cop." He laughed. "Randy makes a good bad boy and Sweets you played an inmate in that movie."

"What movie?" Randy asked.

Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Aye, I did a wee bit o acting back home, when I was still an indy guy."

"Ah...any good?"

"Most parts I played a brawler...or a crazy warrior."

"Oh, not much of a stretch from the truth." Randy teased lightly.

"Ha ha."

As John stood a whole scenario filled his head. "I've got it, Guys." He said excitedly. "You are both inmates. I'm a prison guard who loves to abuse my power. I play around with Sweets a bit, act all tough then at one point you both overpower me, cuff me with my handcuffs and teach me a lesson." He grinned. "I know I said I was topping but that sounds more fun. Oh, and you have to gag me. Haven't used any in awhile. Maybe with one of my ties." His face resembled a kid on Christmas.

"Awe but we gag ya, we both can't use ya at thee same time." Sheamus joked.

"I don't care...feel me up...take turns." John laughed. "If I'm a guard you wouldn't want me to alert anyone. Randy is great at being the bad boy and taunting me. Or gag me for awhile then make me choke on one of your cocks." He shifted, trying not to get heated as he poured a cup of tea for Sheamus.

"I was thinking more the second." Randy joked. "Pay back for earlier."

"Then put your hand over my mouth first. I want to feel overpowered." John grinned as he carried the hot cup of tea to Sheamus and sat down to finish his breakfast.

"We'll play by ear...we'll have fun, Angel." Sheamus smiled as he sipped the tea.

"Sure." John dug back into his food, finding it a little cold but still edible. "Thank you both for indulging my role play ideas."

"Keeps it fun at times." Randy stated.

"Aye, fun to just goof a bit."

"We've all been in movies so we should be good actors." John joked. The eggs tasted kind of nasty cold so he focused on his ham steaks and avocado slices.

"Good is a matter of opinion." Sheamus stated.

John laughed. "I thought you were good. I saw the clips."

"Well, I can also say ye be a bit biased, Angel."

John laughed and ate. Once he finished he looked at Randy and Sheamus. "You guys mind cleaning up this time so I can go shower? I feel disgusting."

"Nope, Baby...I'll handle it while Shea finishes his tea." Randy answered.

"Thanks, Daddy. I owe you." John took off upstairs to enjoy a warm shower and fresh clothing.

"I didn't think John would ever give up the kitchen." Sheamus joked.

"Yeah, I know. Since he cracked down and learned how to cook he is a real Betty Crocker."

John felt much better as he stripped out of the dirty clothes and got under the warm spray. His mind wanted to drift into fantasy but he shook it off, not wanting to get turned on until they played. Randy finished up cleaning and the men headed for the living room to wait on John. John cleaned up and put on a loose pair of shorts. He figured the other two were still downstairs so he walked down to see them in the main living room. "Thanks. I feel better."

"Hey Baby. Take a load off a few minutes?"

"Sure." John sat down in a chair as the two men were taking up most of the couch. His body smelled of men's soap and his after shave lotion.

"Figure give food time to settle." Randy explained.

"Sounds good." John leaned back in the chair to relax.

"Aye, we have all day." Sheamus went to grab the remote, putting on the news. John knew he was in charge but since it seemed both men were in no hurry he didn't want to push. He tried to wait patiently as he reclined in the chair, focusing on the TV. Honestly he was a little proud at how much he had matured.

When the show ended Sheamus shut the TV. "Sorry, Angel. I ust wished to catch up on stateside events."

"Anything you need to set up in the room ahead of time, Baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. You guys give me a few minutes." John said, standing up. "I don't know what you'll wear as inmates. I don't think I bought any prison uniforms."

"Um...I would say overalls...but that may be hard to remove. just look around your stockroom, something may jump out at you." Randy suggested.

"How about we change into jeans and white tank tops?" Sheamus suggested. "I think I saw something like that in prison films before."

"That works. I'll go set up." John took off for the play room in the extension, hoping his Sweets could keep the darkness under control at least a little. Reaching the room he went to the costume closet where his full police uniform hung, complete with hat, handcuffs, and night stick. They were acquired during the making of his 12 Rounds movie.

Randy and Sheamus headed upstairs to get dressed. They grabbed the suggested clothing and changed. Stepping out they looked each other over before heading downstairs. They both remained barefoot, heading for the play room. Randy knocked then waited.

John heard the knock and looked toward the door. He was dressed in full uniform with the cuffs hanging on his belt and holding the night stick. The uniform came with a navy blue tie and black leather belt complete with gun holster in which he had a mock gun. "Come on in!" He called as he grabbed a few chairs to set out like a cell room.

The two men walked in looking around seeing nothing was really set up yet. "Need help, Johnny?" Randy asked.

Sheamus looked him over. "Ye sure ye wish to risk ye outfit from thee movie? Would hate to see it damaged."

"Yeah, I brought it to role play in. I can get more, Sweets." John told Sheamus. He looked at Randy. "Sure but I'm drawling a blank on what to set up. Any props you guys want or toys?"

"Well, we don't have any kind of mats or cots. If this is supposed to be in a cell, I don't know." Randy stated.

John looked thoughtful a moment. "I'll be back." He took off out the door.

"I think ye sparked an idea in his head." Sheamus stated.

John came back awhile later carrying two mats from his gym as well as two bed pillows from a spare bedroom. "Not perfect but better than nothing." John said, spreading them on the floor before putting a pillow on each to represent a bed.

Sheamus "Tis fine, Angel...tis just for idea of placement I guess."

"Check this out, Ran." John told Randy as he pulled the gun from its holster. "It's a mock up of a Glock .45 just like the cops use."

Randy walked over. "Here can I take a closer look?" He extended his hand.

"Sure." John handed the gun to Randy. "It's supposed to look pretty authentic."

Randy took it looking it over. He ran a nail around the barrel. "Make sure you never take it outside." He looked more closely before handing it back.

John stuck it back in the holster. "Sure, Daddy. So how would you two like to start? You're both in here and I come in for some fun with Sheamus...the new fish?"

"Would a guard really enter a cell and try to assault a prisoner when it would be two on one?" Randy wondered.

John bit his lip, thinking. He had honestly just been saying whatever came to mind. "I guess I wasn't thinking too much about realism. Any other ideas then? Maybe Sweets is here alone and you are brought in during?"

"Or I am just coming in from the yard? You know general populous or something?" Randy suggested. "Figure if I was brought in there would be a second guard."

"Ah, ye just want to be a voyeur." Sheamus joked.

"You are both hot...you blame me?" Randy laughed.

"That works." John agreed. "Maybe Ran watches at first until I get too cocky and rough then he steps in to help you out." He looked at Sheamus. "You know how pushy I can get when I play, Sweets. You'll be okay...right?"

"Aye, I should be just fine." The larger man stated before moving to one of the mats to lay down. He rolled on his side, his hand under the pillow.

"Okay. If I start getting too rough say Go to Ran and he'll jump me right then. If not use your own discretion. It starts when I come back in." John moved to walk out the door and closed it, taking a breath.

Randy moved to sit off to the side on the platform to just watch for now. He knew in a way it was a test of trust for one of not both men. John's footsteps could be heard a few minutes later, the door slamming shut. He strolled over to where the Irishman lay, an unusual smirk on his clean cut features. The older man seemed to radiate cocky confidence as he tapped his nightstick against his leg. "So...looks like we have a new fish." He looked down at Sheamus. "How was your first night, Fish? Comfy?" The words were dripped in sarcasm.

At first Sheamus didn't react, as if he didn't know he was being addressed. Hey, all the noise in a prison it could have been anyone being talked to. John kicked the mat with his foot, bending down with a menacing frown, the hat tipping on his head. "I was talking to you, Boy. You being a smart ass with me?"

Sheamus rolled, feeling the mat move. His eyes squinted some as if trying to focus. "Nay, Sir...I mean officer. I was just resting before me paired cellmate showed. I didn't know ye be talking to me."

John's glare turned into a lustful smirk as he ran his free hand over Sheamus' cheek. "I'm sure your cellmate will be very...happy to see you. You're a pretty one and that accent...What are you in for, Red?"

Sheamus turned his head away from the touch in disgust. "For load a bullshit. Fucking drummed up charges." He spat out.

John grasped Sheamus' neck, forcing the man to look at him. "That's what they all say...But you know I can make your time in here very tolerable if you'll cooperate..." He used the night stick to trace down Sheamus' chest."Lots of time in the yard...more showers...I have a few pets in here and you've caught my eye, Red."

Even with the grasp on his neck the larger man glared up at the officer. He used a hand to swat the stick away. "I ain't no dog...more so I ain't a bitch."

"We'll see about that." John used his hold on Sheamus' neck to force the larger man to lay flat on his back. He then straddled the Irishman, pinning his neck lightly to the bed with the stick while the other groped his covered chest greedily. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Red. Officer Cena always gets what he wants. The sooner you learn that the better."

Sheamus lightly struggled under John. Of course just for show. "Ye can fucking bug off...now I see why they call ye fellas pigs." He spat out.

"If I was you I'd stop struggling and learn to enjoy it." John panted as he released the hold a moment to pull Sheamus' shirt over his head, exposing his pale chest. "Unless you want me to get nasty. I can cuff you and make you howl like the bitch you are." He lowered his head to begin sucking the pink nipples on display.

Sheamus growled, trying to twist away. "Filthy pig!" He snapped. "That's even an insult to thee pigs." He went to use his hands to try to push the officer off of him.

John did not want to actually cuff the man so they could overpower him later. He stood and pulled the gun, pointing it at Sheamus. "Strip." He said coldly. "Don't make me ask you again. It would be so easy...shoot you and say it was self defense." The older man tried not to break character and bust up laughing at the pig comments.

"Okay...okay, Officer." Sheamus stated as he slowly stood up. What would his dignity be worth if he was dead? He moved to open the jeans, acting as if his hands were shaking.

John smirked, eyes locked on the man. "Much better. You're learning. After you strip I want you on your knees in front of me. Pull out my cock and get sucking like a good fish." His uniform pants could be seen already tenting slightly.

"Ye wouldn't be so confident without that gun." Sheamus stated as he stepped out from the jeans.

"You want to try me, Boy?" John hissed, glaring. "Get down here and suck my cock or I'll cuff you and fuck your ass raw!"

Sheamus stayed standing as it debating the two options. "Ye really want to give it a go?" He stated almost like a dare.

John pocketed the gun, pulling the cuffs from his belt. "Red, I've been trained to take down men twice your size. Last chance to obey me."

Sheamus smirked with almost a laugh. *Should I let ya get a shot...or have me win?* He asked John mentally.

*I don't want to top, Sweets. You win then hopefully Randy comes in so you both have your fun. Maybe I used him in the past and he wants revenge.* John smirked back at Sheamus. "Okay, no more chances, Red. Guess you'll learn the hard way. I'll make your life hell."

"We be seeing whose hell it be when ye the one squealing." Sheamus gloated as he motioned John to come at him.

John advanced on Sheamus. "Red, I've worked here 9 years and I've never been any man's bitch." He did a light version of a spear, tackling Sheamus so both men landed on one of the mats.

The two men grappled for a bit, the cuffs fell from John's grasp as Sheamus pinned him face down, twisting one of his arms behind his back. Sheamus looked over at Randy, giving a nod then pointing at the fallen cuffs. John pretended to panic as he found himself in a bad position, struggling frantically under Sheamus. "Let go of me!" He hissed. "I'll have you thrown in the Hole for a week!"

"Oh shut up ye little piggy and ye may even enjoy it." Sheamus cinched the arm a little more as Randy wanted over, grabbing the cuffs.

"My, my...what do we have here?" He gloated as he crouched down, looking at John's face. He then twirled the cuffs around his finger.

"Orton!" John looked up at Randy in surprise. "Get this fish off me! You know the rewards and punishments of trying to fight me. I've got seniority here!"

Randy laughed. "A fish got the drop on the big bad Cena. This could be fun." He handed the cuffs to Sheamus. "Here."

"Um...thanks." Sheamus took them, attaching them to the wrist he was holding before he tried to grab the other. Randy then knelt down, loosening John's tie.

John tried to jerk the other hand away from the Irishman's grasp. "You'll pay for that, Orton! You both will! You'll be in the Hole so long you'll forget what the sun looks like!"

"Oh, shut up you blow hard." Randy told him, yanking the tie off. He formed a knot in it. When John tried to bark at them again he stuffed the knot in his mouth. "There we go...better." He smirked tying it behind John's head. He then helped Sheamus with his other hand. "I wonder how many of the crew would love a shot as you." He commented, patting John's cheek.

John gave an indignant grunt, testing the cuffs but of course they didn't give any. He jerked his head away from Randy's touch much like Sheamus had done earlier. "Oh, yeah I know a few of the crew that would love payback on that ass." He looked as Sheamus. "Hey, you took him down. Want first crack?"

Sheamus gave a laugh standing up. "Why I got a feeling ye have an old score to settle with this one?"

"Yeah...I do." John pretended to struggle on the mat, yelling muffled curses at both men for daring to disrespect him. In reality he found being so helpless an enormous turn on.

"Oh shut up ye mangy dog." Sheamus kicked at John's legs. He then looked at Randy. "Then go at it, Man. I'll play look out."

"Oh, the other guards won't be around the new cells...they don't want to have to cover for him. Just help hold him." Randy stated as he began to strip. John's eyes widened as he looked at Randy, putting on a show of trying to get up from the mat but with his arms cuffed behind him there was little leverage. He shook his head no, his cocky expression fading to a frightened one.

Randy laughed. "Not so much fun being the bitch now is it...Officer?" The title said mockingly. He looked at Sheamus. "Pin the bitch's shoulders down."

"Aye...make sure save a piece for me." Sheamus gloated. He moved in front of John. He knew the older man loved being made small and belittled. He moved to actually kneel on John's shoulders so he would almost be sitting on his head.

Randy then moved to grab John's waist to reach under him to open the belt and pants. John was having so much fun playing the pissed but now frantic guard. He tried to jerk as much as he could, shrieking "No!" behind the cloth but it came out sounding muffled as he tried to kick Randy.

Randy took a hand, swatting John's ass before going back to work on the pants. "Keep that up, Officer...and it will be something even harder then my cock ripping you."

John paused, panting through his nose harder than he really had to as if he was scared shirtless of the situation he was in. "Melp!" He screamed around the gag.

Randy ripped the belt free of course causing the gun and nightstick to fall free. He grinned, grabbing the night stick. He tapped it against John's thighs. "Get my drift, Officer?"

John shuddered as if the thought of having the thick nightstick shoved up his ass scared him and nodded slowly with a glare. Sheamus laughed, feeling John trying to nod under his ass. "Aye he gets ya drift."

"Good." Randy smiled as he went to pull down John's pants. John whimpered as his lower half was stripped to reveal his round ass to the leering Randy's eyes.

Randy looked almost like he was admiring the view. He then gave a firm swat. He got up, moving to the store room. John took Randy movement as a chance to "escape" wiggling under Sheamus once again. Sheamus leaned over swatting John's ass, then for an added touch raised the uniform shirt, raking his nails on the exposed flesh. John felt shivers from the touch, fighting not to moan so he would still seem the defiant officer but he knew the Irishman would be able to feel his pleasure.

Randy returned with a small tube of lube. He applied some to his cock before kicking John's legs apart. "Okay, Piggy, open up and get ready to squeal." Randy gloated. John once again made muffled curses as he struggled like he was panicking. "Settle down or I'll bend you like a fucking pretzel." John's body hummed in anticipation, his cock already semi hard as he slowly stopped thrashing.

"Good boy." Randy almost cooed as he grabbed John's waist to lift him before moving to aim and push in. John cried out as he felt Randy's thick cock fill and stretch him. He tried to pretend that the intrusion hurt like hell when in reality his body was craving more. Randy moaned then gave a throaty laugh. "Not so much fun on the other end is it?" His hands still around John's waist he lowered them to grip John cock. "Never gonna screw with one of us again will you?"

Sheamus finally moved so he could kneel in front of John, looking at him. John shook his head no to Randy's question, giving what he thought sounded like a pained groan but his lust glazed eyes told the Irishman a different story as he looked at him. "Good boy...still want to give you a good reminder." Randy told him before he really started a good pounding.

John could not stop the wanton moans that left his throat as the younger man's thick member stretched him so good. "Yeah, someone sure sounds like a bitch in heat. Lucky for the gag or we would have company." He gave John's cock a squeeze. "Starting to like this officer?" John gave a heated moan at the rough handling of his already hard cock. He was trying to be defiant but his prostate was sending sweet jolts through his body and his cock almost dripping.

"Hey, Buddy ready for your shot at the pig?" Randy asked.

"Aye...may be thee last piece I get for a while right?"

"Yeah, maybe." Randy quickly pulled out. "How you like your meat?"

"Flip him over...get a good look." Both men take a hold of John flipping him onto his back. John grunted as he ended up on his back, resting on his cuffed arms. His chest heaved slightly under the uniform shirt and sweat glistened on his forehead, his hat long lost in the struggle. His lips were forced open by the blue tie gagging him, blue eyes glazed over in arousal and cock standing hard, dripping pre-cum.

"Hmmm seems Mr. Big and Bad is enjoying this." Sheamus smirked. He reached up, ripping the shirt open.

John's muscled chest glistened with sweat as he enjoyed the way the two men were lusting over him. *Sweets ask Daddy to fuck my mouth while you fuck me?* He pleaded mentally.

*Just relax.* Sheamus leaned over, licking at John's nipple before pulling it between his teeth.

John groaned from the slight pained pleasure of Sheamus' actions, his back arching as his eyes drifted closed. There was just something so arousing about being touched while he was restrained and at the two dominant men's mercy. Sheamus moved to bite the other nipple while twisting the first. Randy stood off to the side, stroking his cock as he watched. Sheamus then moved down John's body.

He then looked at Randy. "Ye kind enough to give up prime real estate...why don't ye gag him with something more then his tie?"

"What and risk him biting?" Randy asked.

Sheamus pursed his lips. "I think he knows better...he tries it we smash his." John was in a fog of lustful energy by that point and Sheamus threatening to smash his cock was oddly a turn on not that he would bite Randy. He tried his best to pretend the idea disgusted him, shaking his head no while glaring at Randy.

Sheamus reached down, gripping John's cock harshly. "Come on now...ye wouldn't want to lose these now would ya?" John cried out at the rough touch but it was more heated than one of pain. His cock felt hot and so hard it could explode. He whimpered and shook his head no slowly, panting. "Then we can remove the gag and ye will suck Mr. Orton's cock like a good bitch won't ya?" He gave another squeeze. John groaned softly, his eyes wanting to roll before nodding his head. This was his ultimate fantasy to be manhandled and used by Sheamus and Randy.

Randy moved to untie the gag, pulling it free from John's lips. "Okay, Swine." He straddled John near the shoulders. "Better open that trap nice and good."

John licked his dry lips, knowing his mouth would feel dry from the gag. "You'll regret doing this." He spat before opening his mouth as warned.

Randy took a hold of his cock while balancing with the other hand, he slid it into John mouth. "Mmmm a nice wet hole."

Sheamus moved to lift John's legs to push into his ass, that was already slick from the lube Randy had used. John loved the feeling of being completely filled on both ends as he laid and let both men use him for their pleasure. He figured as a restrained guard he would have no other option. Both men set their own pace. As Sheamus fucked John he kept a hand on his cock, giving faint squeezes and tugs knowing it would heat the older man even more.

John was in absolute sub heaven being taken and his mouth fucked while his cock was repeatedly pulled on. At one point Sheamus hit just the right angle to make the older man see stars and he moaned around Randy's thick cock. "Oh, fuck." Randy moaned out at the vibrations.

"Aye...think I found the spot." Sheamus moaned repeating the actions.

John cried out again, sending more vibrations to Randy, his body on edge and so close to his release. "Fuck almost there...mmm damn." Randy cried shortly before he came .

*You okay, Angel?*

John worked to swallow all Randy gave him, his head swimming with adrenaline and the building orgasm. Randy's release was sudden but thankfully John never choked. *Yes, Sweets. Fuck...almost there!*

"You make a sound after I move you will be leaving this cell with no teeth...got it?" Randy warned. Sheamus actually began to stroke John along with the tugging. He was moaning faintly, feeling on edge himself. John nodded, moaning as his cock throbbed, so maddeningly close to the edge. Randy moved off from John so he could watch the end. Sheamus groaned as his head went back as his climax began to hit. He tried to remain focused to get John off along with him.

"Fuck...n-no I won't cum!" John tried to say defiantly like it was the ultimate humiliation but his body betrayed him, shaking as he came fast and strong, his release spewing out in thick ropes.

Randy laughed. "Awe, the bitch liked it."

Sheamus slowly moved to pull out. "Aye and he need to go on rounds like that."

John's body relaxed and his eyes wanted to drift but he fought the urge to sleep. "Was worth it...thank you both. Possibly the most fun I've ever had."

Sheamus laughed. "I guess thee acting is over."

"Appears so." Randy stated. "Well, roll over Baby and we will take the cuffs off. Then you can nap on the mat."

John rolled over on his stomach. "It all felt so good. Especially the dirty talk and manhandling my cock...I didn't know you had it in you, Sweets." He yawned.

"Neither did I." Sheamus looked the cuffs over. "Angel...where's the key?"

John woke a little at the question. "Oh shit! I don't know! Is it in the pocket of my uniform pants?"

Randy looked for the pants where They got kicked off. He searched. "You're lucky, Baby Boy." He pulled the key out, then unlocked john rubbing his wrists. "Okay, Baby...sweet dreams."

John curled on the mat with a happy smile on his face. "Will someone get my box? I have a package outside." His eyes drifted closed.

"I'll check, Baby." Randy told him as he went to put his jeans back on. "We came through the garage so I didn't notice."

"Should have been here yesterday. If you grab it open it to make sure everything is there. Should be three items." John resembled a happy child as he slipped into sleep, curled with a content smile on his face.

"Be right back, Shea." Randy told him taking off. He came back in a few minutes later with a long box. "Guessing this is it. I didn't see any other mail."

"We have a PO box because of all our traveling." Sheamus explained as he moved over to Randy to examine the package. Randy sat it on the stage to open it, looking inside, sifting through the packing.

"What the fuck?" He pulled out a long thin chain that looked like a leash for a miniature dog. Sheamus tried not to laugh. "Seems me Angel did some naughty shopping again."

"Um okay?"

"Cock leash...so ye can actually lead him around by the balls." Sheamus gave a faint laugh.

Randy set it aside, pulling the next item, it was a cone shaped piece of leather with chains. "Okay he gets freakier and freakier." He then reached in, feeling around for the third item. He pulled out a whipping cane like Sheamus had in Ireland.

"Okay...that I don't know if that's a shock or not." Sheamus stated.

John was only half asleep so he heard most of the conversation. "I'm not freaky." He protested with a mumble. "I'm adventurous."

"What ever you say, Baby." Randy joked.

"Can't wait to play with them...Mmm...another role play...I could be your sex slave...you're trying to sell me to Sweets...just need a nap first." John's voice trailed off. "Damn, I love Switch Day."

"God, he is going to kill us by the time the day is over." Randy exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we can go grab a nap ourselves." Sheamus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." The two men left the room, heading to the upper level to crash in the spare room. John slept well for a few hours, waking and looking around the empty room. At first he forgot why he was in the playroom then saw the uniform and remembered with a smile. He stood and began to clean the mess, putting props back into the store room and stripping completely out of the uniform so it could be cleaned.

(Last section of this day next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Happy Thanksgiving. Continuation of John's Switch Day.)

Sheamus and Randy slept upstairs. They had a feeling John would find them. Once the room was cleaned John took a moment to look over the new toys before grabbing his clothes and going to take a shower in the master bedroom. He figured whereever his two guys were he would let them rest up.

Randy shifted in the bed some, his mind racing over different wild ideas he has heard John throw out over time and worried he would try out now. John took a long shower then threw on a pair of clean gym shorts. *You two up yet, Sweets?* He asked at last, not seeing either man in the bedroom.

There was a pause before a reply. *Ye called, Angel...we...we were resting in the spare room.*

*Sorry, Sweets. You guys rest. I got up awhile ago and took a shower.* John felt bad for disturbing them.

*It fine, Angel...how late is it.*

John looked at his phone. *It's almost 4, Sweets.*

*Almost time to cook.* A faint mental laugh. *Wow, that fills most of our days. Sleep, eat, sex, sleep, eat.*

John laughed out loud. *I'm not complaining. You both relax and I'll cook a nice dinner.* He headed for the kitchen.

*We were a bit rough...how are ye still walking?*

*I feel fine.* John's enthusiasm was heard mentally as he made his way to the kitchen. *I can't wait to get fucked again later...oh, and I'm making shrimp.*

*Well, isn't someone a glutton for punishment? I think you are wearing your Daddy out.*

John felt a little guilty as he reached the kitchen and pulled the shrimp from the fridge and the makings of a salad. *Really? Daddy's worn out? We used to be able to go all day long.* The slight concern came through in his tone.

*Well, he is still in a deep sleep it seems.*

*Let him sleep awhile then. Dinner can wait a few hours until 6 if that's okay." John put the shrimp and veggies back away. *I'll just relax and watch TV.* He paused. *I didn't mean to wear him out that way. I feel kind of bad.*

*Angel...ye two both used to be like rabbits...maybe it is still just coming off the stress of the trip. Don't beat yeself up.*

*Okay. Just let him rest please.* John relaxed in the downstairs entertainment room, flipping on the TV. *I'll cook in an hour or two.*

*No problem, Angel...talk to you later.* Sheamus worked to settle back down, closing his eyes. John wanted to allow both men to rest. He watched a movie, just enjoying the peace of being back in his own home.

Time passed and Sheamus stirred. Looking over in the dim room it appeared Randy was still resting. He got up and began moving through the house. By that time a few hours had passed. John was back in the kitchen cooking. He had seasoned shrimp sizzling on the indoor grill and a large bowl of tossed salad on the counter as he sliced tomatoes.

Sheamus spotted John and stopped in the door way. "Oh, ye only dance when ye have an audience?"

John turned to see Sheamus and smiled. "Sometimes." His bright smile faded when he noticed the Irishman was alone. "Where's Daddy?"

"Still in thee room...did ye wish me to get him?"

John shook his head, concern in his eyes. "No...let him sleep. I must have pushed him too hard or something." He added the diced tomatoes to the salad.

"As you wish." Sheamus replied. It was still Switch Day so he was following John's request.

John tried not to worry too much as he focused back on dinner. He wanted to let his Daddy rest all he could. "Did you enjoy the role play, Sweets? You seemed to take well to it."

"It was nay as hard as I thought it would be. If dinner is about ready...I should get Randy, none of us ate since breakfast."

John nodded. "Okay, Sweets. I'll finish up our dinner." He moved to work on the chocolate mousse he was putting together for dessert.

Sheamus got up moving back to the room, checking on Randy, he was still out so Sheamus shook him calling out to him. He was faintly concerned when he only reply he got was a grumbled moan. "Come on, Randy...time to wake up."

"What...we...we just laid down." He sounded slightly disoriented.

"Nay...ye been sleep quite few hours. It's almost dinner time. Ye baby cooked for us."

"You sure?"

"Um...aye. Come on now."

"Well, if you're sure." Randy slowly moved to stand up. Sheamus could instantly see something was off as Randy's outline wobbled some. He reached out to steady him.

"Whoa there. What's wrong with ya, Randy?"

"Nothing...I'm fine."

"Come clean with me."

"Just feels like i didn't get much sleep...head dizzy...like drinking, but I haven't."

"Let me take a peek."

"No...I'll be fine. You need your energy for John's fun later." Randy tried to joke.

"Fine...fine...let's try to get you up again." Between them they got Randy upright and they headed for the kitchen.

By the time they reached the kitchen John had the table set and the food finished. His head turned to look Randy over when he heard them. "You okay, Daddy?"

In the light of the room, bags could be seen as well as Randy's eyes seemed slightly vacant. "Yeah, Baby...I'm fine." Clearly the younger man was lying.

John felt selfish and horrible as he looked at Randy. "You look like hell, Daddy...please sit down and eat." He could not believe Randy looked so bad after sleeping over five hours. "I'm sorry I pushed you...I guess playing twice was too much."

"It's fine, Baby...I like being with you." He moved to sit in one of the chairs.

*He refused me offer to check him over.* Sheamus informed John before he asked.

John sighed as he took his seat. "Daddy, you look terrible. Please just take it easy...forget my other role play. We can do it tomorrow if you're up to it." He looked worried as he took some of the salad and passed the bowl to Randy.

Randy took it, dishing some before passing it. It seemed as if he was just going through motions.

*Obviously something is up...but I don't want him getting mad if I pry.* Sheamus told John as he took the bowl from Randy. Randy raised a hand to his head rubbing it. "Ye been under a lot of stress, Randy, Don't over think it."

*I'll make sure his stubborn ass gets rest, Sweets.* John put some shrimp on Randy's plate for him. "Daddy, as soon as you eat I'm tucking you in bed upstairs. You need to take it easy. My toys aren't going anywhere."

"Baby, I need to get back on the road soon." Randy tried to protest.

"Ye listen to him...if ye not better I am checking you over...or ye seeing a doctor." Sheamus added.

"When did you start feeling off?" John probed as he ate. "You seemed fine during our playing."

"It's been slowly on and off." Randy was surprised he admitted it. "Even before we came back. Just focusing on different things."

"Damn, Daddy. Why didn't you speak up?" John was honestly shocked as he looked at Randy. "I never would have been so rough with you earlier in the gym."

"Sorry...we just had so much going on."

John nodded. "The world doesn't revolve around me. If I ever want to play and you're not up to it say no."

"I welcomed the distraction, BB." John sighed and they ate. He doubted Randy knew how bad he looked. Sheamus honestly didn't know if he wanted to wait until morning to check Randy over. Could he go against his wishes though? John ate and tried to act normal but the concern showed in his eyes. Yes, he loved to play and have fun but he worried over Randy's health more. "I forgot your tea, Sweets." He said at last. "Do you need it again?"

"I should be okay...we aren't doing anything that should bring it forward tonight." *I don't want to be hindered if I need to do something later for him.*

John nodded slowly. "Okay, Sweets. If we're able to play tomorrow I'll give you some at breakfast."

"If it makes ya both feel safer, that is fine. I was never told of any hazards of too much."

"You two can still...do things with out me." Randy stated.

"How when we are worried about ya?" Sheamus asked.

"And now you know why I didn't say anything." Randy sighed.

"I don't want to do anything without you, Daddy. You are an important part of my idea." John told him. "Plus Sweets is right. We worry about you...just as you would us."

"And once again why I didn't say something."

John sighed. "Just shut up and eat, Orton." The words had a hint of a joke. "I made chocolate mousse."

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied almost as joking, including the mock salute.

"Smartass." John grumbled although he was secretly glad the younger man was joking.

"You're the big one though."

John huffed in pretend annoyance as he stood to get the mousse out of the fridge, seeing they were almost done. "You trying to say I have a big ass, Ran?"

"But it comes in so handy." Randy smirked.

John laughed, feeling a little better as he walked back to the table with dessert and three bowls. "So you had fun playing, Ran? Bet you never thought you'd get to fuck a hot cop."

Randy laughed, seemed the longer the man was awake the more alert he seemed to become. "Yeah today was fun, BB."

"Good because when we play next time you're a slave trader trying to sell my ass to Master Sheamus." John grinned as he spooned mousse into each bowl, saving a bit for later.

"Doesn't sound too strenuous...what do I get to do once your sold?" Randy asked.

"I thought maybe Sweets isn't too sold on buying me...so you...demonstrate my good qualities by ordering me to service you then him." John answered as he handed Randy a bowl.

"Ah...well, guess we will see tomorrow." Randy stated as he took the bowl.

John handed Sheamus a bowl before sitting with his own. "Don't worry about it, Daddy. Just relax."

"Who said I was worrying?" Randy wondered as he began to eat.

"I mean no pressure even tomorrow if you don't feel up to it." John answered, eating a spoonful of the chocolate.

"God, you're stressing too much, Baby."

"I'm not stressing. You slept over five hours and still looked like hell." John said stubbornly. "Now eat your dessert. You need the energy."

"I am fine." Randy stated but still ate.

John shook his head as he ate. "Stubborn ass." He almost growled. "Stubborn as a damn mule."

"Being honest, Baby." Randy tried to give a smile.

John let the subject drop, knowing his Daddy would argue all night. They finished up and John stood up from the table. "Alright, Daddy. C'mon. I'm tucking you in bed."

Randy groaned almost like a stubborn child. "Do I have to, Mommy?" He jokingly whined.

John grinned and reached down to pull Randy up from the chair. He hoisted the smaller man over his shoulder and began walking up to the master bedroom. "Yes...yes you do."

"ACK...FOUL!" Randy protested.

Sheamus fought not laughing. *Taking a page from my book, Angel?*

John winked at Sheamus before giving Randy's ass a light smack. "Oh, settle down, Daddy." *Learned from the best, Sweets.*

"This isn't needed...put me down!"

John just chuckled and left the kitchen, walking through the house with Randy toward the bedroom. "This is for your own good, Daddy."

"Fuck, Baby. Didn't you already say I slept a lot today?"

"Rest a while." John said as he got in the elevator. "Then if you feel like getting up it's fine."

"Can you at least put me down?" Randy grunted.

"Oh, alright." John relented, putting Randy down. "It was fun getting to show off my muscles."

"Brute." Randy jokingly gave John a playful shove. He seems so much better then when he showed up in the kitchen.

"You seem better, Daddy." John noted happily as the elevator opened and they stepped out. "I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital."

"I told you I feel fine." Randy insisted.

John sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I was concerned. If you really can say you feel fine you don't have to go to bed."

Randy reached over, cupping John's face he looked directly in his eyes. "Don't I look fine?"

John looked up at Randy and indeed the steely blues looked normal. "Yeah...now."

"Okay...so now what?"

John shrugged. "You tell me, Daddy."

"Still wanted to play...or think Shea would be pissed I didn't rest?"

"Just a moment." John closed his eyes to focus. *Sweets, Randy looks fine now and insists he feels good. He wants to know if it's okay to play or will it upset you? His eyes honestly look clear again.*

*I don't know if it would be wise again tonight...maybe he doesn't need sleep, but ye said ye two played before me. How about some pool time?*

John felt disappointed but knew Sheamus was looking out for Randy. *Okay. I'll ask him.* He looked at the waiting Randy. "He doesn't think playing is wise. He said how about pool time?"

"Okay, Baby." Randy pursed his lips, looking at John. "Hey...we can play slave trader after breakfast." He smiled. "Who knows maybe we can sneak off into the grotto."

"Okay, Daddy." John gave Randy a quick kiss. *Randy said okay, Sweets. Meet you there?*

*Sounds good.* Sheamus got up, heading for the pool room.

"So strip now...or when we get there?" Randy laughed.

"Might as well go ahead." John stripped out of his shorts. "Damn, even on Switch Day I find myself asking Sweets for permission on everything."

"It was one thing." Randy stated before stripping from the jeans. "Damn, I never showered."

"You smell fine...Sexy...let's go." John urged. He could not help that his eyes drifted to the younger man's soft cock. It seemed to happen on instinct every time Randy was naked around him.

"Okay, Baby...ready." The guys headed to the pool room, finding Sheamus already waiting when they walked in.

"I'm glad ye seem in better spirits, Love." Sheamus stated from the lounge chair he was in, also stripped bare.

"I told you both I was feeling better during dinner."

"Aye...we just worry bout ya is all."

Randy gave a faint sigh. "I know."

"Guess I'll take a swim." John said over the sound of the water. He walked to the water's edge, wasting no time in getting in. Randy walked over following John into the water. For now Sheamus relaxed in the chair. The water felt amazing on his bare skin as John began to swim. He always loved the freedom of being naked in the pool room.

Randy came up behind John, dunking him under the water. John came up sputtering and took off after Randy. "I'm going to get you for that, Orton!" He growled playfully. Randy laughed then started to swim away. John swam after the younger man but Randy was admittedly faster. "Damn it, Ran!" He shouted. "What are you, part water snake!"

Randy stopped to look back, laughing at John's comment. "I can't help if I have a leaner build." Randy stopping gave John a chance to catch up a little. He tried to grab the younger man before he could escape. "Damn...you got me...now what?"

Sheamus smirked, watching them. Water snake...he wondered. He closed his eyes to focus on the water, a thin funnel of water moved past the guys, brushing Randy's hip. He started to look around. "What was that?" The smaller man asked.

John let go of Randy, looking. "What was what?"

"You felt it too?" Randy asked just before seeing movement under the water. "What the fuck?"

"Oh fuck! Is there a snake in here?" John shouted. "How the hell would it have gotten in?"

"We have to be seeing things." Randy exclaimed. "Can they even live in pool water?" Randy frantically looked around for any sign of it.

"I didn't think so but we both saw it. Maybe we should get out of the water." John said, looking around.

"Yeah better safe then sorry." Sheamus started to laugh as he opened his eyes. Randy looked over, hearing him even over the roar of the water fall. "What's so funny...we think there is something dangerous in the water."

*Sweets what's so funny? We saw a damn snake in the water.* John began to swim toward the water's edge.

*There be no snake in thee water besides ye Viper Daddy...relax, Angel.* Sheamus gave another laugh. "Ye boys be seeing things, there is nothing."

Randy stopped and looked. "How do you know?"

"Trust me...must I join ye to show how much I willing to bet on it?"

"We saw something, Sweets." John insisted. "You probably just didn't from there."

"Whatcha see? A shadow?"

"Yeah...exactly!" Randy exclaimed, still moving to the ladder.

"Just take a breather." Sheamus sighed, not wanting to give up the trick, but didn't want them to have heart attacks either. "It was me, Fellas."

"You?" John still looked unsure. "But you weren't even in the water!"

"Aye...look behind ya, Fellas." Randy turned to look wondering what he was expected to see. John turned to look, thinking his Master was a little crazy at the moment. Sheamus focused on the water and the shadow could be seen heading towards the guys.

"LOOK RIGHT THERE!" Randy yelled. Before he could move a stream of water shot out of the pool about two feet. Swayed almost like a snake charmed serpent, then splashed back into the pool. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

John jumped. "What the HELL was that? A fucking Loch Ness monster?"

"Just a harmless water spout." Sheamus exclaimed with a laugh.

John shook his head, realizing they had been tricked. "I didn't know your range was that far. What else can you do?"

"Quite a few...still learning range and things."

Randy shook his head trying not to be annoyed. "That's cheating."

"By whose rules?" Sheamus asked back.

John gave a good natured chuckle. "Awe, lighten up and swim with me, Daddy. It was a great prank."

"Okay...I guess it was." Randy stated before he went to start swimming again. John swam awhile before deciding to get revenge on Randy. When he passed his boyfriend he took the opportunity to dunk his head under the water, laughing.

Randy popped up, sputtering then looking around. "JOHNNY!" He took off after the older man.

"What, you can dish it but not take it?" John laughed as he tried to swim away.

Randy swam until he could grab John's kicking leg. "Gotcha."

"Big deal." John laughed as he kicked his free leg. "What are you going to do about it? Dunk me again?"

"Maybe." Randy joked as he went to pull John closer trying to avoid the flailing leg. John felt himself being pulled close to Randy and didn't really fight it just to see what the younger man would do. Randy wrapped his arms around John once he had him close enough. "Now I have you in my grasp." He moved one hand lower under the water as he went to kiss John's neck.

John gave a small shudder at the kiss, his eyes drifting closed. "Fuck, Ran." He said lowly. "You know what that does to me."

"I know." Randy mumbled with a chuckle against the wet flesh, his lower hand brushing John's lower abs.

John felt his body want to heat at the touches and how close his Daddy was to him, their naked skin almost flush in the water. He gave a shaky breath, fighting back a moan. "That's it, Baby...see can have fun without the role play or if you want we can be two castaways on a deserted island." Randy commented as he nibbled John's neck and the hand brushed John's cock.

John shuddered again, his cock twitching at the teasing touch. "I...like the castaways idea." A moan finally past his lips at the attention to his neck.

"The two of us alone...seeking comfort in each other." Randy whispered. His brows then knitted something seemed off. He tried to brush the feeling away as he grabbed John's cock fully in his hold, giving a faint tug.

John's head drifted back against Randy, giving another moan as his cock thickened. "I g-guess this is better than being alone."

"Yeah...who knows if anyone will ever find us." Randy commented. John could feel a few drops of water hitting his face. The room seems quieter then normal. John was getting very turned on but he opened his eyes. Something just felt off. Hovering above them as a large 'puddle' of water, that seemed to just get bigger and bigger. A few stray drops falling on occasion.

John jumped, pointing as he instantly broke character. "Fuck! Look, Ran!"

Randy looked up, feeling puzzled. "SHEA!" The moment he yelled the mass of water began to fall like a torrential rain...more like a monsoon, Randy tried to dive under the water. John sputtered, sucking in a little water as he wasn't prepared for how large an amount it was. He coughed before getting smart and diving under after Randy.

Randy popped back up looking around. "SHEA!" He glared at him, still sitting out side the pool. "That was not funny!" He looked around for John. "JOHNNY?" John surfaced again, sputtering a little as he had drank in a lot of water. It had just been a shock to be so turned on one moment then doused with water out of nowhere.

Randy moved over to John checking him over. "You okay?"

"Yeah." John gave a few more coughs. "Just drank a little pool water." He gave a small laugh. "Wasn't expecting such a quick cool down."

"Yeah...I know." He looked back at Sheamus. "That was a dumb move! One of us could have gotten hurt!" He started to rant. "You have any clue how much weight that could have been crashing down on us?! DO YOU!"

Sheamus lowered his head. "Nay...Wa..." He sighed. He originally did it because they agreed there would be none of that stuff tonight so Randy could take it easy. He thought it would be sort of a reminder. He didn't mean harm in it.

John didn't want any hard feelings between the two men so he tried to play the peacemaker even though he was honestly a little shaken and annoyed. He himself had played pranks in the past that had gone wrong. "It's okay." He spoke up. "I'm sure Sweets didn't mean anything by it. We were just distracted so it caught us off guard."

Randy turned to look at John. "John...that much weight...he could have really hurt one of us...I ducked and still got pelted bad. What if he had re injured your neck?" Randy knew the injury was years ago, but he didn't care.

"It's fine." John tried to insist. "Maybe not a great idea on his part but how many pranks have I pulled? Please...let's not fight."

"Fine." Randy huffed with a scowl. "NO MORE PRANKS TONIGHT, SHEA!" He yelled before swimming off. The larger man kept his head down, then laying back on the lounge chair.

John could see the Irishman's body language even out of the water. *It's fine, Sweets. Don't worry about it.* He said before swimming off himself.

*I fucked up...simple as that...and ye wonder why I don't 'show off'. I need to learn to back off.*

*I don't mind it, Sweets. Just maybe warn us next time. I like seeing the things you can do.* John tried to assure him. *You know our Viper...he's always coiled over something.*

*Aye...I guess so, Angel...go have fun, I won't interfere anymore.*

John swam off to where Randy had went, catching up to him. "Hey, Daddy. Sorry we were interrupted."

"Wasn't your fault." Randy's voice still had a hint of a bite to it.

John wanted to calm Randy down so he lowered his voice. "Hey, want to get out of the water? Maybe some private time in the grotto?"

"Also away from prying eyes." Randy commented. "Sure."

"Let's go then." John smiled, swimming toward the almost hidden grotto.

Randy followed John to the quiet room hidden within the rock like structure. Once inside he pulled himself up on the ledge. John was there before Randy and sitting on the ledge waiting. "I love it in here. So peaceful."

"Yeah it is...so..." Randy smirked. "Where were we before that freak storm hit?"

John gulped. "Uh...you were touching me. We were two castaways on an island."

"I was joking, Baby...that's why I said storm...it fit the play." Randy smirked as he turned to run a hand down John's chest.

John felt goosebumps rise at the touch. "Feels good...not like my girlfriend but good." He said, getting back in character. "I guess a guy has needs."

"Girlfriend hmm? Well, just so you know...I play both sides..." He trailed his hand back to John's cock brushing it. "But I'm not a bitch."

John's cock twitched at the almost teasing touch. "So, you expect me to play one? Do I look like the bottom type to you?"

"Do I look like I care what you think you are?" He smirked.

John decided to play indignant as he shoved Randy away. "Hey, watch it, Asshole. Just because we're stuck here together doesn't give you the right to push me around. If you want anything from me you'd better remember your fucking manners."

Randy put his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay...Okay. So...um...was your girlfriend on the ship?"

"Yeah, if you must know." John spat. "I caught her cheating on me and we broke up. I guess we had different ideas for our vacation."

"I see...well at least you won't be unfaithful." He stated bluntly. "We been here a while...no clue if we will be rescued. Let's take it slow...had a girl ever fingered you?"

"Yeah...a few times actually." John admitted, trying to look unsure. "Maybe start with that then?"

Randy smiled. "Sure...moved back some then lay back." he licked his lips before biting the bottom. "I can help you relax even more if you want. I'm sure you have a few blow jobs in your life."

"Sure...m-might help." John knew how much Randy enjoyed oral. He moved back in the small room and laid down on his back, resting his head under his arms.

"Just warning you...if you cum before I get to fuck you...you better be up to returning the favor."

John made a face like the idea disgusted him since he honestly wanted to be fucked. "Maybe just blow me until I relax then? I don't want to suck yours."

"The moment my mouth stops...so does my fingers." Randy told him.

"Okay." John seemed to give in. "Go ahead." Randy moved so he could start kissing along John's cock teasingly. Once again the older man's cock twitched at the teasing, a soft pant leaving his mouth. Randy put a few fingers in his mouth to get them wet. He then moved them to press again John's hole.

John tried not to act too eager but a small moan left him as he waited for Randy to give him more. Randy took his other hand to pulls John's cock into his mouth the same time pushing his fingers onside to begin scissoring him. John's eyes drifted closed as he took in the two feelings at once. "Mmm...your fingers are thicker than a chick's. Longer too."

Randy smirked around the cock as he went deeper thinking John was in for something even bigger soon as he started to pump them. John moaned as he felt his walls stretch to allow the younger man's fingers to go deeper inside him. "Fuck." He said in a husky voice. Randy moaned around John's cock feeling it grow even harder for him. He twisted his wrist some to move his fingers to brush John's bundle.

"Oh shit!" John exclaimed as the jolts of pleasure were felt. His legs opened more on instinct, his body begging for more.

Randy stopped his actions, puling off John's cock. "Want something even more stimulating?"

John pretended to think it over but his blue eyes were darkened with lust. "Sure...go ahead." He said at last. Randy removed his fingers and moved between John's legs. He gathered as much spit as he could to slick himself some before lifting John's leg up.

"G-Go easy." John stammered. "Your fucking huge."

"Okay." Randy lined up pushing the head in with a groan. "Fucking tight."

John gave a groan to echo Randy's. "D-Damn. Can't believe I'm doing this."

"Awe...relax, Stud." Randy commented. "If it will help, think I'm a chick with a toy." He almost laughed as he pushed in more. John was so turned on he could only moan as Randy's slow entry allowed him to feel every inch.

Randy pushed until he was all the way in. He then stopped, allowing John to adjust. "Fuck." John chuckled weakly. "With a cock that size me pretending you're a chick doesn't help."

"Well then...you're out of luck." Randy commented as he pulled back slowly, only to slide back in slowly with a deep moan.

John moaned as he took in the feeling of Randy taking his time with him. "I don't com...mmm...completely hate it."

"Yeah...I see that." Randy chuckled as he brushed a hand over John still hard cock.

John groaned at the teasing touch, his cock not only hard but glistening with precum. "You can m-move now." Randy obliged taking a slow but steady pace. shaky groans leaving his lips. "You seem really into this." John moaned out as he fought the urge to touch his cock. "Been awhile since you had a good lay?"

"Guess you can say that." Randy commented as he picked the pace up. Their joining went on a few minutes until the angle of Randy's cock brushed John's sweet spot just right, causing the older man to cry out in pleasure, feeling it from his head to his toes. "That's it, Stud." Randy panted as he repeated the action.

"F-Fuck!" John cried again, his back arching slightly. "Never felt anything like this!"

"Better then fingers hmm?" Randy commented before giving a sharper thrust.

"Fuck, yeah. Guess we found something to do until we're found." John joked. He moaned, one of his hands drifting down to grasp his aching cock.

"Yeah, that's it...enjoy it." Randy moaned.

John stroked his hard cock while taking in the feelings of Randy filling him. Sweat glistened on his brow and his chest heaved slightly. "Going to cum soon...fuck."

"Damn...well in that case." Randy leaned over almost pinning John's shoulder to give a faster and hard pounding.

John moaned as the younger man was almost rattling his body. "Fuck...need to wreck me good huh?"

"If I'm going to get off soon...yeah."

John knew he wouldn't last long being pounded this way and sure enough he felt his balls tighten and cock throb minutes later. "Fuuck!" He moaned seconds before his body hit its peak.

"Fuck...last just a little...longer." Randy encouraged.

John's body gave tremors as he came down from his orgasm. "Go ahead."

Randy bore down pounding hard and fast until he reached his end crying out as his head when back cumming hard. "Oh fuck yeah."

John always felt complete when Sheamus or Randy flooded him. "You did good...Stud." He winked at Randy.

"You handled yourself real well." Randy commented as he pulled out laying next to him.

"Thanks." John shifted to cuddle with Randy, laying his head on the tanned chest. "I might not mind staying here with you."

"Well, food may become an issue." Randy commented as he petted John's head.

John laughed. "Yeah." He suddenly felt a stab of guilt as he thought of Sheamus. "What do you think Sweets is doing all alone?"

"No clue."

John kissed Randy's chest before sitting up. *You okay, Sweets? You never got in the pool did you?*

At first John got no reply. *Ye call?*

*You okay?* John worried as he heard the reply.

*Aye...just resting. Me mind must had wandered.*

*It's okay. Just checking on my love.* John said, not wanting the Irishman to feel left out. "He fell asleep." He told Randy.

*Thanks, Angel*

"Ah okay...guess he didn't feel too left out."

"Yeah." John looked back at Randy. "So you want to head back to Sweets or enjoy the pool some more?"

"Well if he is sleeping...does it matter?"

"No, that's why I asked what you wanted to do." John explained.

"Let's relax a little longer."

"Okay." John laid back down on Randy closing his eyes. "I must have softened the Viper. I remember when you used to call me a chick for wanting to cuddle."

"Don't start or I'll roll you into the water." Randy warned.

"Ha ha..." John smiled as he just enjoyed the closeness. "I'll admit...I wanted this for years but thought it would never happen...you make me really happy, Randy. Even if you feel like at times you're a dirty secret...I never see you that way."

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy petted John's head. John relaxed, feeling himself drifting as he was lulled to sleep by the quiet atmosphere. "Down time is so nice."

"Yeah...I used to avoid it when I was alone." John mumbled.

"Yeah...um, Baby? We gonna spend all night in here? You sound like you're ready to pass out."

"No." John yawned, forcing his eyes open. "Let's get Sweets so we can go to our bed."

"Okay, Baby...let's go." They climbed back into the pool and made their way back to the water's edge. The water woke John a little as he swam. Randy followed John through the water and out to the main pool to get out. As the neared Sheamus that larger man could be seen lightly snoring. "Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, he looks like a big kid asleep." John agreed, admiring the wild red hair. "Hard to believe he has so much power."

"Yeah...a real Loki." Randy nodded.

John walked until he was at Sheamus' side, shaking his shoulder gently. "Sweets? Sweets?"

The large man grumbled before opening his eyes. "Oh, sorry, Angel."

"It's okay. I'm tired too. Want to go to bed?" John offered with a smile.

"Aye sounds good." Sheamus got up from the chair. "Ye boys have fun?"

"Yeah, we didn't do anything too rough." John answered as they began to walk.

"Okay Angel." They headed upstairs and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

(This is a continuation of the previous chapter and an interlude to the next role play scene. Most of the drabbles will be one shot chapters but this is still connected to John's Switch Day. It takes place in John's Florida home set in the Closing the Circle timeline.)

They all sort of fell into place falling asleep. John slept deeply until morning when he woke with the feeling of having to urinate badly. He pulled free from Randy's hold and took off for the bathroom. Sheamus woke shortly after John. He moved to slip from the bed. John gave a sound of satisfaction as he stood at the toilet and emptied his bladder. It felt he had lost ten pounds.

Sheamus chuckled. "Ye have someone else in there with ya?"

John jumped, blushing as he moved from the toilet. "No, Master. I just had to piss."

Sheamus laughed. "Well, thee way ye moaned."

If possible John blushed more as he washed his hands. "I thought you were both asleep."

"Oh, so ye only moan in ye private times?" Sheamus laughed.

John's face would have matched a tomato as he dried his hands and left the bathroom. "Your turn." He scurried past the Irishman without looking at him. Sheamus couldn't help a laugh as he headed inside, shutting the door. John's cheeks burned as he moved to the bed, sitting on the edge where he picked up his phone to look over his e-mail.

Sheamus came out looking. "What time is it, Angel?"

"Um...a little after 9. I guess we slept in." John said, sitting the phone aside.

"Guess breakfast is in order."

John nodded. "Yes, Master." The Sweets from the day before was gone for now as the older man got into the mental mindset for the upcoming morning role play. He knew he was going to play a sex slave. "I'll go cook for you and Daddy."

"Okay, Angel. We will be down as soon as I get him moving I guess."

"Take your time, Sir." John's body language screamed submissive as he left the room and headed down to cook breakfast. Sheamus walked over to gently shake Randy. "Love." The smaller man groaned with a faint grumble before rolling over. "Randy, Love...come on...time to wake up." He got a groan in reply. "Ye okay, Love?" Sheamus was worried and sat down next to him.

"Come on, Love. Time to wake up." Sheamus went to shake him. Did he hurt him last night and it was just now showing?

"Wh-what?" Randy replied in a groggy tone.

"It's morning...Johnny went to cook. So ye need to get up."

"No." Randy said, pulling the blanket up over his head.

*Angel?*

*Yes, Master?* John replied as he was cutting up steak to fry with the eggs.

*Was Randy almost...defiant about waking up yesterday?*

John tried to remember back. *Well, he didn't want to get up. Is he acting strange again?*

*Aye, he covered up with the covers. Wonder if it is connected to his sleep?* Sheamus tried again with the same results.

*Should I come up?* John's worry could be felt even mentally. *This isn't like him.*

*Not sure what ye could do that I can't.*

*Okay. Just worried.* John tried to calm down and go back to cooking.

Sheamus went to try to wake Randy again. "Come on, Randy...I am thinking sleep not agreeing with ya."

"Wh-damn." Randy mumbled.

"Can ya open ya eyes for me?" Randy slowly moved the blanket, opening his eyes. As Sheamus suspected he looked like he did the night before. "Feeling like ya did?"

"Um...yeah...damn...um..."

"Okay...so now can I check ya out?"

"Fine."

Sheamus closed his eyes, placing a hand on Randy's head as he tried to check him over. Something was off, but he couldn't pin point exactly what. "Ye take any new medication recently...anything over there?"

"Um...can't think."

"Okay, relax...I'll try to clear whatever it is."

John tried not to worry as he cooked steak, onions and eggs together in a large skillet. He knew that his Daddy was in good hands with Sheamus. Sheamus worked with Randy, hoping he finally got it all before moving his hands away. "How ye feel?"

Randy slowly sat up, looking around. "Okay I guess."

John finished the eggs and went to work on toast, which was a rare treat for him. He set the table after all the food was prepared. *Breakfast is done, Master. Randy okay?*

*Seems like it now. Be down soon*

John gave a sigh of relief. *Good.* He waited on his two lovers to join him. Both men got up, throwing on shorts before heading downstairs. Reaching the kitchen Randy headed for the coffee maker.

"Morning, Daddy." John greeted the man. "Steak and eggs for breakfast today."

"Sounds great...just don't remember last time I had a fresh cup of Joe."

"Of course, Daddy. Want me to make it?" John's voice and mannerism just shouted submissive.

"It's fine, Baby I have it." Randy tried to assure him.

"Okay." John moved to walk close to Sheamus. "Do you think you can let a little of your dark side out during the role play, Master? Maybe not fully but enough to be colder than normal?"

"I can try...I may still wish a cup of thee tea." Sheamus said.

John nodded, moving to brew it. "Of course, Master. Food is on the table." Sheamus took a seat but waited. He felt it was rude to eat without them. John stood by the stove, waiting on the tea. "You can go ahead and eat, Master. Have your eggs while they are warm."

"I'll wait for thee two of ya."

"Okay, Master." John finished Sheamus' warm cup of tea a few minutes later and brought it to the table after adding honey, handing it to the Irishman before grabbing a water for himself.

Randy joined them a moment later with his finished coffee. "Smells and looks great, Baby."

"Aye, such a lil Suzzy Homemaker." Sheamus chuckled faintly.

"Thanks." John chuckled at the description as he sat. "Bet a few months ago you never would have guessed you'd say that. Remember the eggs I burnt, Daddy?"

"Oh, trying to burn down Shea's old place? Yeah I remember." Randy chuckled. "Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"I'm not old." John grumbled as he started to eat.

"God, I'm messing with you...you big baby." Randy rolled his eyes.

John got a grumpy look on his face as he ate, glaring down. "Fuck you, Ran. I'm not a big baby."

"What the fuck is you're issue this morning? You're always throwing jabs." Randy almost snapped.

A small, devilish smirk tugged at the corner of John's mouth. "Nothing...maybe I'm trying to bring the Viper out for later."

Randy gave a faint growl. "Well, I can't rough up the goods too much or I won't get a good price...so knock it off."

"Okay." Randy's growl always made John want to melt but he decided to behave before he got into trouble, going back to eating. "You'll use my new cock leash...right?"

"Yes." Randy still had a growl to him as he ate.

"You're so hot like that...all pissed and ready to strike." John said lowly as he ate. "I'll bet you want to spank your bad baby."

"Thin ice, Johnny...Thin ice." Randy warned him.

"Or what?" John baited him. "What if I go too far? What would you do then?"

"I could do something you wouldn't expect." Randy replied dryly.

"Give me your best shot, Daddy." John smiled as he ate. He knew Randy would never do anything to truly harm him.

Randy fumed, lowering his head. The next moment he pushed his seat back, standing up. His fists were clenched. "You can't leave well enough alone...so fuck off." He spat before leaving the room.

"Awe, fuck." Sheamus exclaimed.

"Hey! Come back and eat!" John called as Randy had more of his food left than he did. He had seen his friend like this many times before. "I'll leave if you want! I'm done!" No reply was heard as Randy was either ignoring John or some how cleared enough distance in the large house.

"Should I go look for him ,Angel?" Sheamus asked.

"Up to you. You might get your head bit off though." John stood up with a sigh and carried his plate to the sink to rinse it.

"He did try to warn ya that he was near breaking point." Sheamus quickly finished his food.

John sighed again. "Yeah, I should have known. I wanted him riled and thought breaking point would equal a nice spanking." He moved to clean the mess he had made cooking.

"Well, we'll give him a few moments, see if he calms down on his own." Sheamus sighed.

"Good call." John began to fill his dishwasher. "Cooling down time is good for Randy when he's pissed."

"Aye." Sheamus finished and brought his plate over before moving to sit and finish his tea. "I understand ye like it rough, Angel...and since ye out injured ye have plenty of recovery time. Making someone mad though to get it is nay wise. Ye know Randy can be rough with ye...many time in thee past rougher then I could."

John's head dropped slightly. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I love pushing Randy's buttons at times. I guess because when we used to be coworkers and I did it usually it lead to a good, hard pounding...old habits I guess."

"Well, ye more then co-workers now...even more then friends. Ye need to learn to convey how ya feel and what ye want...instead of trying to trick it out of him." Sheamus observed.

John nodded. "You're right...I'm sorry." He turned on the dishwasher. "I'll apologize after he cools down."

"Smart move. Maybe I'll head for the playroom and figure out some items." Sheamus sat his mug down before standing up. He walked over, giving John a small kiss before leaving the room. John finished up his chores then went looking for Randy. He had a large house so he figured it may take awhile.

Randy was in the gym, heavy metal music blaring as he worked his anger out on the weighted punching bag. John heard the music and knew Randy was blowing off steam before he even entered the gym. He had done the same thing many times before. Walking into the room John walked up to the panting younger man. "I'm sorry, Ran." He said simply in a calm tone.

Randy gave another punch that rattled the heavy chains. He then looked at John, his eyes almost narrow slits like a snake. "Excuse me? Say that again?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't think you would get this worked up. I just wanted to mess with you a little...it was wrong." John said in reply.

Randy took a deep breath. "You know my temper, Johnny. Fuck, I nearly pummeled a reporter before for pissing me off."

"Sorry...I guess I was kind of using you." John admitted. "I know your temper and wanted to get you riled on purpose. That was wrong of me to do."

"You're right it was...I should just deck you out of principal." Randy faintly spat.

John's eyes widened slightly but he stayed calm, figuring he deserved that. "Go ahead...I more than earned it. I wouldn't blame you a bit."

Randy lowered his head, his fist clutching some as he clenched his jaw. The fist flexed as he walked over toward John. Instead of punching him he gave him a hard shove. "So fucking lucky I love you...Just give me my space...maybe an hour." He then headed out of the gym.

John turned off the music and the lights in the gym before walking to sit in the main downstairs living room. *I apologized, Master. He said to give him his space for an hour.*

*At least he forgave you.*

*Yeah. I'm in the living room. You want me to join you or wait for Daddy?* John asked as he leaned back on the couch.

*I'll come to ya, Angel.* Sheamus left the room and began making his way through the house. John flipped on the TV and sighed. If he hadn't been so foolish Randy wouldn't be upset and they could be playing by now. Sheamus made his way to John and fell back on the couch next to him.

"Sorry to you too." John said sheepishly. "I ruined your morning."

"Ya didn't ruin it...thought thee fight did make the meal a tad uncomfortable. Ye were bad, Angel, but at least ye realize it now." Sheamus pursed his lips before moving his arm away. "Stand up."

John looked confused but stood up like Sheamus told him, sitting the remote down. "You don't want me to sit beside you?"

Sheamus reached for the remote shutting off the TV. "Follow me." He stated firmly before he started walking. John followed behind the Irishman, still confused. His Master had seemed calm minutes ago but suddenly he was acting upset and being short with him too. Sheamus lead John to the dungeon room. "Get over thee bench." John swallowed hard as he walked to obey Sheamus, leaning over the spanking bench. He tried to advert his eyes from the cross in the corner and look down as this was the first time he had been in the dungeon since the incident.

"Ye were bad...ye even said ye deserve a spanking." Sheamus stated a he walked around the area. He walked to a wall where some of the items were hanging including a wooden paddle with holes in it that he pulled down.

"Yes, Master." John's voice sounded low. Normally in this situation he would be getting excited but somehow knowing he had displeased Sheamus and it was not just for play changed things. Also he could not seem to get the last session that had gone too far out of his mind.

Sheamus walked back behind him. "I think six will get thee message." He brought the paddle across each of John's cheeks once, the firm hit tinting the skin leaving faint circles where the holes were placed.

John jumped but stayed quiet and took his punishment. "Yes, Master."

Sheamus let the burn set in slightly before giving the next two swats of the paddle. "Thank me for giving ya what ye wanted." He stated.

John jumped slightly with each hit, never really prepared. "Thank you, Master...for spanking me." He said obediently.

"Good...Good...almost done, Angel." Sheamus encouraged before delivering the last two hits, leaving John's cheeks bright red. He then moved to where they had disinfectant cloths to wipe the paddle down before hanging it back up.

John took a few breaths before straightening up, surprisingly his cock still soft as he waited with lowered eyes. "Did I tell ya to move?" Sheamus asked still straightening up.

"S-Sorry, Master. I thought you were finished." John said with a lump in his throat as he moved back to his position over the bench. He just wanted away from the room. Strange how the other role playing room didn't bother him at all.

"I be done when I say so." Sheamus stated before walking back over. He opened a cabinet, removing a jar of some kind before moving behind John. Opening the jar he began to apply the cooling ointment to John's heated flesh.

"Yes, Sir." John said in a low voice. "Sorry."

"Ye took it well...so now I am tending to ya." Sheamus stated as he carefully rubbed the ointment in. He then moved away to wipe his hands off before walking back over to John.

"Thank you, Master." John said as he did not move an inch, staying in position as he had been warned.

Sheamus lowered his shorts before kneeling behind John. He gently kneaded the cheeks before parting them. He leaned forward to lick over the exposed hole. John jumped as he had not expected the action. He knew they would probably play with Randy soon so he thought his Master would not want to tire them out. He shuddered at the wetness over his entrance. Sheamus gave a few more licks before he went closer, working his tongue over it more focused and constant. Hums of pleasure passed his lips.

A small groan finally left John at the actions. Rimming him was something Randy never did and it always seemed almost taboo but sexy at the same time. Sheamus continued a little longer before stopping. "Now I got what I wanted..." He ran a hand lightly over John's hip to take the edge off his growing heated state. He then stood up. "Now ye can move."

John felt a little disappointed but knew he deserved it and more as he stood, his cock not fully hard but slightly more full than normal. "Yes, Master."

"Ye be getting ye fill soon enough, Angel." Sheamus commented as he moved to pull up his shorts.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Do you want to go back to the living room?"

"I think thee hour is about up...so maybe we should see where Randy is?"

"Okay. I have no idea where he's at." John left the room, feeling more humble and chastised.

Randy was sitting in the small sitting area. He looked over hearing the door open. He was partly surprised to see it was the dungeon room. "Hey...everything okay?"

John nodded, his head lowered slightly. "I really am sorry for earlier, Daddy." The words sounded more sincere. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Baby Boy...what happened?" Randy asked.

"I just gave me Angel what he wanted and needed." Sheamus told him.

"What does that mean?" Randy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Show him, Angel."

John blushed slightly as he turned so Randy could see his ass, head still lowered just a little.

"What the hell...and you left it like that?" Randy exclaimed.

"I tended to him afterward like any other Master would."

"You're not like any other Master."

"It's fine, Daddy. I deserved it and more." John spoke up before anything else could be said. "I'll try to remember not to do it again."

"You sure, Baby?" Randy wondered now looking at him.

John nodded. "Yeah. It was My master's wish to punish me and I had it coming. I ruined both your breakfasts."

"Do you still feel up to playing?" Randy looked doubtful.

John nodded, raising his head with a small smile. "Of course. I look forward to it."

"Okay...I guess you aren't hurt too badly then. Lead the way." John led the way into the play room, his body humming in anticipation. Randy followed seeing John seemed to recover quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

(This is the final "deleted scene" we had already pre written and it is a continuation of the last chapter. We may still do one shot updates here from time to time. We are thinking of doing one for Christmas.)

John turned the lights on in the room and looked back as he waited for Randy and Sheamus to come in. The two guys followed John. Sheamus headed for a small table.

"Okay, over here, Angel." John walked over to the table, looking confused. On the table rested the formal collar, the cock leash and a chain. "Ye going to take ye collar off, Angel?"

"Yes, Master." John knelt so that his collar could be switched out.

Sheamus swapped the collar, including the normal kiss. "Okay, Angel stand so I can finish the...outfit." John stood back up, trying to contain his excitement. He felt better since his spanking and loved these fun role plays.

Sheamus took the cock leash, attaching it around the base of John's cock and balls. He then took the chain from the table, attaching it to the collar then near the bottom of the leash. "There ye go."

"Thank you." John told him before walking over to Randy. "I'm all yours...slave owner." He told the younger man with a smile.

Randy looked with a smirk. He grabbed the chain that was hanging from the collar, giving a sharp tug toward him. "Damn, looking like that I'm not sure I want to give you up."

John chuckled at the compliment. "Guess you're all about the money."

"Damn. Well then, come on you...guess I grew bored." Randy yanked the chain again, this time back toward where Sheamus was now sitting.

John's body moved into full submissive mode, his head lowered as he followed Randy over to the Irishman, every bit the picture of the broken in slave. Sheamus looked up as they approached. "So what we have here, Viper? Another one of ya cast offs?"

"No..." Randy licked his lips, looking at John. "I am in need of...funds. This is one of my best...if not the best I own. I am sure he can catch a fine price for you...you have more time than I do."

"I see...and how I know he isn't a used up piece that is no longer good...or worse tainted?" John worked to keep the smile from his face and his eyes lowered as the two men spoke. It was such a turn on to pretend he was nothing but a piece of goods to sell and use especially because he knew it was only pretend. Randy looked to debate the words.

"What if I placed my own health on the line? I give him one last claim for your benefit. I wouldn't place my whole stable over one now would I?"

"Very well...it's a start." Sheamus pointed to the mats "Ye may use that."

Randy nodded, pulling John's chain. "Come." John obeyed immediately, figuring that's what a well trained slave would do. His cock twitched with excitement.

Reaching the mat Randy turned to face John. "Lower my shorts and take me in your mouth. Get me hard for you."

"Yes, Master Viper." John said quietly as he moved down to his knees. He reached to pull Randy's shorts down to his knees before using his hand to feed the younger man's limp cock into his mouth, wasting no time before sucking.

Randy gave a faint moan as John worked slowly. He then took a hold of the older man's head to force him faster and deeper with moans. "That's it...mmm show the trader how you obey, take every rough action." John did not know if he was permitted to act like he was enjoying himself but he loved the way Randy was using his mouth. He worked hard not to gag and to relax his throat while his own cock was showing signs of arousal.

"That's it." Randy praised but then pulled out. "Hands and knees now." John immediately moved to get on his hands and knees on the mat, showing not even the slightest hesitation. Randy looked at Sheamus. "Any lube, Sir? I would hate to damage the goods."

"Thee table over there." Sheamus pointed.

"Thank you." Randy kicked the shorts off before going to retrieve it.

John stayed in position as he waited, his body heating with excitement. Randy got the lube and returned, already applying it to his cock before he got on the mat behind John. He wasted little time taking a hold and pushing in. John gave a quiet grunt at the intrusion but fought any other reactions. He wanted to look like the perfect trained slave, always available for his owner's use. "That's good."

"Ye soil him, ye gonna clean him before I will take him." The Irishman warned him.

"Of course." John fought a moan as Randy's thick cock stretched him, sending more heat through his already excited body.

"He likes his duties...that is a plus." Sheamus stated.

John gave a shudder as Randy filled him so perfectly. "I live to please, Sir." He said in reply to Sheamus.

"And you are going to serve your new Master as faithfully aren't you?" Randy stated.

John gave whimper as Randy began to move and his cock brushed his prostate. "Yes, Master Viper...I'll miss you."

"Isn't that a sweet statement." Sheamus boasted almost mockingly. He got up and moved to grab a chair, bringing it closer to the two men. "Viper...does he know ye prior position?"

"No...no Sir." Randy moaned. "Pl-please."

"Why does it matter? Maybe I wish something...extra. How bad do ye need thee money?"

"Ba-bad Sir." Randy replied.

John kept his head lowered, not looking at Sheamus but tried to seem confused in between the moans he gave as Randy took him. "What is he talking about, Master Viper?" He asked quietly.

"I...I Started much like you are." Randy stated. He looked at Sheamus. "If...If it will seal our deal...I'll do it." John pretended to look in shock but figured a good slave wouldn't burden his Master with more questions. He felt Randy slow a minute as he spoke to Sheamus and couldn't help but give an impatient whine. Sheamus removed his own shorts before straddling over John's back. Randy looked up at him before leaning forward to lick his already hardening cock, the same time he rolled his hip to still fuck John.

This was not what John had pictured at all. He had envisioned being used hard and rough by both men, maybe even a bit of his dark Master coming out to play but he went with the flow. He did like watching Randy pleasure Sheamus and Randy's new hip movement was creating delicious new sensations to run through him. Sheamus gave faint moans, but read John's faint confusion, maybe disappointment.

"That's good, Viper...but I think time for me to test the goods."

Randy pulled away with a groan. "Yes, Sir." He pulled out of John, standing up. Sheamus moved into the left position, quicking filling John back up. John groaned at the entry as he was already well stretched by that point so the Irishman's cock slid into him easily. Sheamus gripped the latch on the back of the collar to pull a little as he went to a harsh pounding. Randy moved to the chair, leaning back to stroke himself as he watched.

John kept his eyes on Randy, moaning as Sheamus took him hard and deep. "Feels good...thank you, Sir." He panted, remembering Sheamus had said he liked it when he voiced his pleasure.

"Good...pet." Shemaus praised as he moaned driving deep.

Randy gave a faint moan as well. "He will serve you well, Sir if you keep him."

Sheamus reached under John, grabbing a hold of the chain to pull to tug on his balls and cock.

John gave a heated moan from the slight pressure to his hard cock. "Thank you, Sir...I like a little pain."

"I'll remember." Sheamus smirked.

"He really likes it smacked...if you ever fuck him like a chick." Randy stated.

"That so?" Sheamus pulled out and released the hold on John. "Turn on your back."

"Yes, Sir." John moved to lay on his back, the true condition of how hard his cock was becoming clear, even a little pre-cum glistening on the head.

"Hmm...He sure enjoys his station doesn't he?" Sheamus stated.

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied. Sheamus moved into position, lifting John's legs to slide back inside with a moan.

John moaned at the new angle, his eyes drifting partly closed. "Feels g-good, Sir. I love being used and filled by my Masters."

"Good...I like me pets having pleasure." Sheamus took the leash, giving a pull. "But Viper says ye gain pleasure from thee pain at times." He gave a hard thrust.

John's eyes almost rolled as the two sensations battled for dominance. The blissful pleasure with some burning pain. "Yes...Sir...M-Master." He gasped. "I don't know why...but the pain heats me more."

"Very well. I am sure I can oblige that need." Sheamus smirked before giving an open handed slap to the hard member.

John moaned, fighting his body's response to cum from the hit since he figured as a sex slave he would have been trained to not orgasm without permission. "Thank you, Master." He panted. "It is kind of you to care about a slave's pleasure. In that way you are like my Master Viper." He looked at Randy stroking his hard cock and thought the sight was arousing as hell.

"I had a good teacher." Randy stated with a groan. Sheamsu gave a few more hard thrusts before delivering another blow to John's cried out at the hit, not because it hurt but because he was trying so hard not to cum. His cock was throbbing and aching to release from the treatment. "Please, Master. May I cum soon?" John begged, his face scrunched in concentration.

"Ye may...but I may not stop." A cool smirk brushed Sheamus' lips. He bent down, pinning John's shoulders as he bore down. The shade of his eyes flickered faintly.

"Thank you, Master." John said gratefully, his body trembling as he allowed himself to fully feel. Each hard thrust from the Irishman brought the older man closer to his end.

"Aye...that's it, me pet." Sheamus had a faint growl to his voice as his hands gripped harder. Randy tried not to get worried...he had to remember John had said he wanted touches of that side of Shea. John hadn't made any sign of being in distress.

If anything the hints of darkness heated John more. He locked eyes with his Master as he cried out his orgasm, his body arching from the mat. Deep sounds of satisfaction came from the larger man as he held to his word and kept pounding at John until he finished himself. He then pulled out, looking at John. "Go tend to ya Daddy...assure him ye are fine." He then crawled off from John. Randy just seemed faintly stunned, still hard but no longer stroking.

"Yes, Master." John felt spent but sated as he moved to crawl over to the sitting Randy, kneeling between his legs. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Daddy?" He offered, eying the hard member.

Randy snapped out of his daze looking down at John. "Sure you're up to it, BB?"

"Yeah...let me take care of you." John asked, looking up at Randy with almost pleading blue eyes.

"Sure, BB...Thanks." John wasted no time in taking the younger man's hard member past his lips, bobbing his head up and down the length as he added suction. Randy's head relaxed back with a faint moan. "So much better." John's left hand moved to cup Randy's balls, giving a gentle squeeze as he relaxed his throat to take the thick cock in deeply, humming a little.

"Yeah that's it, Baby Boy, fuck." Randy encouraged with a moan. John moaned around Randy's cock, turned on by the encouragement as he looked up at Randy, lust and submission in his eyes as he worked to stuff his mouth even more. "Fuck, you're a hungry Baby aren't you?" "Mmm...hmm..." John agreed. If Randy would have looked down he would have seen the older man was stroking his own cock with his free hand, growing heated again from his service.

"Won't take much more...mmm, damn, almost there..." Randy moaned out shortly before he did reach his end.

John swallowed all Randy offered before moving to sit on the floor, jerking his hard cock to get off quickly. "Delicious, Daddy."

"Fuck, BB...should I return the favor?"

"It's okay, Daddy. You always cater to me." John groaned as he tugged on his cock roughly. "This was about...mmm...me serving you two."

"Awe...but I enjoy it so much." Randy smirked.

"Well...if you i-insist." John moaned, removing his hand, already sticky with pre-cum. "It won't take much." He suddenly caught eyes with Sheamus, gulping as his Master was watching him with a strong intensity, his eyes flickering different colors, almost burning a hole in him. "If it's okay with my Master."

"Aye...go ahead Viper." Randy slid from the chair to his knees pushing John back slightly on his back before moving to take his cock past his lips.

"Fuck...thank you both." John moaned out his approval. "Shouldn't take much, Daddy." Randy drew down deep the same time using a hand to tug the leash. "Fuck, my cock is sore but don't stop...it feels soooo good." John cried out as his face scrunched in pleasure.

"Go ahead, Angel...feed ya Daddy." Shemus ordered almost sternly.

John was close but he suddenly felt like being stubborn and making things more fun. "Don't want to, Daddy." He said to Randy with a twinkle in his eyes, panting. "I won't cum...you can't make me." Randy almost gave a whine as he worked harder. He moved his hands to John's balls, giving a faint twist.

"Awe...ye denying ye Daddy his treat." Sheamus commented. John craved the feeling of control of having his orgasm almost forced from him. "Fuck...that's playing dirty, Daddy." He groaned, his cock throbbing.

Randy gave John's balls a faint hit, but then slid his hand under John pushing a finger into his loosened hole. The older man could not hold back any longer and moaned out his climax, finally giving Randy his due reward.

Randy removed his finger and drank every drop before pulling up and off. "Good, Baby Boy." He smirked faintly.

John's chest heaved as he came down from his second orgasm. "No fair." He pouted faintly but smiled.

"What?" Randy tried to look innocent.

"You made me cum...you know exactly what to do." John said, sitting up. "I wanted to hold off but couldn't help myself."

"I can't help it that I'm good." Randy gave a laugh, standing up.

John chuckled and moved to stand. "Well, my body feels very used. Just how I like it." He glanced over at Sheamus to see if it was his dark Master or his Sweets. "You satisfied, Master?"

Sheamus nodded as he stood. "Ye got what ye wished...so all is good again aye?"

John nodded. "Yes...thank you...both of you. For putting up with my crazy ideas and humoring me. It was fun." He looked at the cock leash. "Do you wish me to remove these things now?"

"Aye, we can remove them and put ye casual collar back on." Sheamus informed him.

John was thankful Sheamus could give him the darkness now without giving in to it completely. "Thank you, Master." He walked close so the younger man could remove them.

Sheamus began the process of freeing John, removing the chain and leash before the thick leather collar. He then graced John's neck with the paracord collar ending it with a kiss. John smiled. For the first time all felt right in his world.


	10. Chapter 10

(Merry Christmas to you all! Just a cute oneshot JadeRose and I wrote since we are both in the Christmas spirit. Part Two will be posted as soon as we write it.)

It was a few days before Christmas. John and Randy were shopping together, looking for something to buy Sheamus for his gift. John's eyes scanned options as they walked. "He has a good wallet...plenty of suits...what do you buy for the guy who has everything?"  
Randy gave a dry laugh. "Isn't that sort of the problem we all have?" He was looking himself. He moved to a jewelry case, looking over some cuff links.

Something caught John's eye and he pointed toward an end aisle display. "I see something perfect...he'll like it."

Randy turned his head, looking. "What is it?" He headed back for John, seeing the holiday themed 'joke' underwear. You know the ones that are boxers to look like gifts or thongs the same way or ones that look like reindeer faces. "Okay, we know he likes a good laugh...but really?"

"Right here...perfect." John held up two skimpy thongs. One was made to look like Santa in red and white and the other like an elf in green. Small bells made the underwear even more crazy.

Randy pursed his lips a moment. "I'm sure he will think their cute, BB...but make sure to get the right size...they don't even look the same."

John looked through tags for sizes. "Want to be Santa or the elf?"

"Me? What the hell?" Randy moved over closer. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in. "You mean us being the gifts?" He whispered.

"Yes...we do a little strip tease for our Irishman who has everything." John whispered with a smirk. "Followed by anything else he wants."

"Fine...I guess Santa...you're the mischievous elf." Randy grabbed the Santa thong from John looking it over. "This is silly."

John rolled his eyes. "You'll live." He chose a smaller size for Randy and gave a grin. "I'll pay for these."  
"Okay, BB." Randy put the ones he was holding back on the rack. "Anything else?"

John looked around a moment. He walked to grab a Santa hat and an elf hat with a bell on the tip. "Perfect...all done." He looked excited as a child, his eyes sparkling.

Randy couldn't help but laugh slightly. "You are too much...come on, you naughty elf." John winked at Randy. He moved to get into the long line to buy the items. Once everything was paid for the two men headed to John's place. "So, hide them in the prop closet for now?" Randy asked John as they parked at the house.

John nodded. "That works. I'm so excited. Master will want to eat us both up."

"Well, I know you don't mind being the main course, Baby." Randy told him, giving him a swat as he followed behind him.

John glanced over his shoulder with a wink. "What do you want for Christmas, Daddy?"  
"Fuck, BB...I have no clue. I guess like you and Shea I have just about everything." Randy replied honestly.

An idea came to John's mind, making him smile. "Guess I'll just have to think of something."

"What about you, Baby Boy? What can Daddy put under your tree?" Randy asked.

"I don't need anything but you and Master." John replied. He kept the bag low in case Sheamus happened to hear them once they were inside.

"Now you're copping out on me." Randy headed for the playroom.

"Well...sex toys are always a good bet...especially gags." John laughed as he walked.

"I thought you pretty much have one of each kind already." Randy joked, unlocking the door.

"Maybe one that looks like a big fat pacifier for when your Baby whines." John laughed as he walked inside the room to hide the bag out of sight in the closet.

Randy laughed. "Does Baby need a bib too?"

John made a face. "No bib...just a gag." He closed the closet door.

"See what I can do...cutting it a little close to order something." Randy admitted. Why did he wait so long to ask?

John chuckled. The two guys left the room. A few days passed until it was Christmas Eve. Randy was out for a few hours when John spoke to Sheamus. They were cuddled on the couch in the main living room, looking at the impressive tree. "Master, I have a favor to ask you...something for my Daddy." John mumbled as his head rested on the Irish man's shoulder.

"What be on ye mind, Angel?" Sheamus asked as he rubbed John's arm.

"I want to give Daddy a special gift. He always sleeps in...When he comes downstairs I want him to find me under the tree." John paused. "Maybe my hands tied behind me with some red rope...naked with a ribbon tied around my cock." He chuckled. "A gag...maybe a ball of wrapping paper and a tag saying it's for him."

Sheamus gave a laugh. "Ye are always a creative one. I am sure I can arrange that...not too long though, not healthy for ya."

"Thanks, Master. I wanted to give Daddy something I know he'll enjoy. I know he wouldn't mind cream for Christmas breakfast." John laughed.

Sheamus laughed. "Ye are a silly one...but tis part of thee charm I love about ya." He turned his head to kiss John lightly. John smiled. He snuggled close to Irishman, basking the the light of the tree. "Tis thee simple things in life I be missin at times."

"It is nice isn't it?" John agreed. "No running around...we get the next three days all to ourselves."

"That in itself be a miracle." The large Irishman laughed.

"I love you, Sweets. Best Christmas Eve ever." John said softly.

"There be nay a complaint here...so ye want to get some rest before I wrap ya?"

John nodded. "Sounds good...Santa won't come unless I'm a good boy." He laughed.

"Shall we head up? Maybe light the fireplace in thee bedroom and find a holiday movie?" Sheamus suggested.

"Sounds great." John agreed. The men enjoyed their quiet evening immensely. John woke early the next morning and saw Sheamus was already awake and gone. Thankfully Randy was still sound asleep, snoring lightly. John carefully climbed out of bed and walked downstairs.

Sheamus was in the kitchen working on plans for breakfast later. John heard movement and almost bounced into the kitchen. "Morning, Master. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Angel. Ye Daddy still out as we thought?" Sheamus asked setting his pen down.

John nodded. "Sound asleep and snoring as usual. The Viper loves his warm den."

"Told ya thee fireplace was a good idea." Sheamus laughed. "Want a drink of something before we get started?"

"Nope...I'm good." John's eyes sparkled in fun. He could hardly wait to surprise Randy.

"Okay then. Let's go." Sheamus headed for the main sitting room that held the Christmas tree. John could see where Sheamus already had some ribbon and cord laying out as well as a wad of colorful paper.

John stripped down out of his shorts without being told sitting them aside. Sheamus grabbed the cord bringing it over. "Okay, Angel. Hands behind ye back." John put his hands behind him, turning his back to face Sheamus. Sheamus looped the cord to secure John's hands. He then turned John, stepping close to him pulling him in for a kiss as he moved a hand to massage John's cock. John groaned against Sheamus' lips, his member twitching in his grasp. Heat wanted to sweep him as their connection of energy flowed back and forth.

Sheamus moaned faintly into the kiss as well before he stopped. "I be figuring ye be wanting to be at attention for thee next part." He took the ribbon and moved to tie a bow then wrap it around John's cock like the stripe of a candy cane, ending it at the base securing it under his balls.

"Nice." John grinned. "Don't forget a gift tag."

"I won't." Sheamus moved grabbing a loop of gold beads. On them was a tag as well as a sprig of mistletoe. He slipped it over John;s neck so the mistletoe rested near his waist. "Ye wish a boost to keep ye at attention until Randy get's started? Ye know...so the wrapping don't come loose."

John gave a nod, knowing Sheamus was capable of such things. "Good thinking, Master." Sheamus leaned in to kiss John softly again. As their lips brushed a warmth filtered through John until it reached his manhood, causing it to stir even more growing even firmer. Sheamus then slowly broke the kiss.

"Okay, Angel...kneel and wait I will try to stir ye Daddy for ya." Sheamus told him, stepping back.

"Um...you forgot the gag and my tag." John reminded him as he knelt down by the tree.

"There be a tag on thee beads." Sheamus pointed out. "And sorry about thee gag." He walked over picking up the wad of paper. "Open wide." John opened wide as he could for Sheamus.

Sheamus wiggled the wad into John's mouth looking. "Okay...comfy?" John nodded with a grunt. The paper didn't taste the best but he was too aroused to care. He moved to lay on his back under the tree, resting on his bound arms. He spread his legs slightly to reveal his hard cock. Sheamus headed for the stairs and the master bedroom to try to wake Randy. It took some convincing but he got Randy to stop being a grinch and get his ass down to the sitting room.

Randy reached the room and stopped as he saw John under the tree. "What the hell, BB?" He replied, slightly shocked. Why anything shocked him anymore was a mystery. John just looked up at Randy, his eyes reflecting love and sexual desire. What Sheamus did to him had him so hot. Randy walked closer looking. He knelt to look at the tag. "More a gift for you or me?" John just gave Randy a look of submission. This was for his Daddy. He knew the younger man could buy anything he wanted...anything but this.

Randy moved to remove the paper. "I am sure that tasted nasty." Randy chuckled. "Someone got a little wrapped up in Santa's workshop?"

"Guess you were a good boy so Santa left you a gift." John said in a husky tone.

Randy lifted the mistletoe over John head before leaning in for a deep kiss. He smirked when it broke. "Was this over where you really wanted a kiss?"

"Well, it is gift wrapped so nicely...Master put a mental lock on me to keep me hard." John panted.

"So, does he have the key or do I have it?" Randy asked as he moved a hand to John's cock, wrapping his fingers round it.

"I guess you can...he was just keeping me hard for you." John guessed.

"Hope so, Baby." Randy felt the the end of the ribbon the pulled it loose before unwrapping it.

"So...you like your breakfast?" John chuckled.

"What an appetizer?" Randy smirked, slowly stroking John.

John groaned at the touch. "Y-Yeah...fuck."

Randy moved to lean over to swirl his tongue around the swollen ripping tip. "You sure this is what you want?" A smirk brushed his lips.

"I want what you want, Daddy. I'm your gift." John said with a shudder. "Do...whatever you want with me."

"Fuck, should have included a bottle of lube." Randy chuckled before he moved to begin swallowing down John's length slowly.

*Master, could you drop off some lube?* John asked mentally as he moaned.

*More than a mouthful in mind hmm?* Sheamus replied. *Okay, Angel.*

*Ran mentioned it.* John gave soft moans as Randy's lips moved slowly up and down his aching length. Randy moved a hand to massage John's balls, humming around the length. Sheamus walked in quietly and past them, dropping the tube by John before he vanished from the room.

"Sweets brought lube in if you want it later, Daddy." John moaned.

Randy lifted his head. "How would you prefer getting off, BB? Mouth or a pounding?" He asked with a groan, his sleep pants already tenting.

"L - let me feel you, Daddy." John said with a shaky breath.

Randy moved back and took John's legs, sliding him away from the tree slightly. He put out his hand them stopped. "Oh, guess you can't hand it to me." He chuckled as he reached for the lube.

"A little tied up at the moment." John said breathlessly.

"Yes, I see that." Randy chuckled before he pushed his pants down and went to slick himself. His cock already looked as hard as John's was.

"I see you're ready to go, Daddy." John smiled.

"With you Baby it don't take much." He lifted John's legs then hips to moved closer to him and work into position to push in. "Mmmm fuck." he moaned. "Enjoy the lights Baby?" He joked seeing John's head still under the tree.

"Yeah." John chuckled. "Let's not knock over the tree."

"Should I pull you out more?" Randy asked.

"Maybe...because I want it good and hard." John said thickly.

Randy shifted to pull out then grabbed John's legs, pulling him closer to him. "Sorry for any rug burn."

"Don't care...give me the rod, Daddy...or should I say candy cane?" John gave a dimpled grin.

"Ha ha." Randy dryly replied before he moved to begin taking John again, giving a harsh snap of his hips with a moan.

"Fuck...you feel good." John said, his head going back with a deep groan at the feeling.

"Yeah, you do too." Randy moaned as he took long strokes to stretch out the feeling.

John almost saw stars as the strokes felt better than normal...almost supernaturally so. It was like every pleasure center was activated inside him. John gave a loud gasp as his cock twitched. "Fuck...Master is d-doing something...oh god, so intense...your cock feels so warm...so fucking huge."

"Glad you like it, Baby." Randy moaned as he moved a hand to stroke John. "Feel so good."

John's body shook in pleasure. He tried to open his mouth, say how good it felt but all that came out was a husky moan.

"Fuck yeah, Baby….that's it take it...fuck." Randy moaned, feeling his own heat building.

John's cock almost exploded, thick streams of cum shooting to coat his stomach. The waves of bliss seemed to go on and on. "Fuck...oh, fuck." Randy cried out a moment later after John tightened around him. He panted as he pulled out falling on the floor next to John. John's back arched off the floor as the spasms continued a few seconds even after he was empty. His eyes were wide in shock and his body covered in sweat. "What the hell? Damn."

"That was good." Randy panted. "Oh...guess I should finish unwrapping you." He chuckled.

"G-Good doesn't cover it...I don't know what Master did but, damn." John rolled on his stomach. Randy moved to untie John's hands.

"I don't want to get up." Randy commented as he rolled back down to his back, His pants remained down near his knees.

"Me...either." John moved to rest his head on Randy's chest, eyes closing. *Trying to kill me, Sweets?*

Randy just wrapped an arm around John. "Nap under the lights?"  
*What did I do?* Sheamus replied something. *I'm not even there.*

"Mmmhmm." John nodded. *You know what you did, Sweets. That my gift from you?*

*No clue what ye referin to...so I take it ye boys had fun* Sheamus was in his office working on some holiday letters, letting the two have their fun alone.

John was annoyed Sheamus was acting like he was crazy or something. *Yeah. Nap time.* He was so tired he began to drift off.

*Okay, Angel...I'll cook breakfast for ye boys when ye get up. well.*


	11. Chapter 11

(Merry Christmas Everyone)

The three men enjoyed a nice breakfast and the rest of the day went smoothly. Evening came and they were all relaxing in the master bedroom with the fire going. John gave Randy a knowing look, wishing he had a mental connection. "Sweets...Daddy and I have a gift for you."

"Oh, do ye boys now?" Sheamus pondered.

"And no cheating to figure it out." Randy told him.

"I promise no mind tricks." Sheamus told him.

"We have it in the playroom." Randy told him. "Um...give us a few minutes to put the finishing touches on it."

"Okay, Fella...I be down in a few." Sheamus told him.

"Okay, BB...let's go." Randy slipped from the bed, heading for the door.

John slid from the bed and followed Randy out. He was looking forward to seeing Sheamus' face. When the guys reached the room John could see Randy had already set up the dancing pole and had decorated the room with some ribbons and tinsel. "Wow, I'm impressed, Daddy." John said in genuine shock. He never expected the younger man to get into the idea. He began to strip down out of his clothing.

"Thanks, Baby Boy...I figured we needed the right setting." Randy replied as he stripped. "What are we going to put on over the surprise?"

"I got that covered." John went into the closet. He returned with two robes and the bag holding the outfits.

"That works I guess." Randy took the bag to remove the red thong and hat then took the one robe that looked his size from John.

John pulled out the tiny elf thong and wrestled it on. It had a small green string to cover his ass and the front just barely concealed his package. Small bells jingled on each side. He reached in for the hat. Randy wrestled with his as much as John did if not more. "Damn...you sure this was the right size?" He asked as he kept trying to adjust the front.

John chuckled. "Yeah...you just have a fucking huge package to cover." He turned to show his ass. "What do you think?"

"Is there even a back to it?" Randy asked as the thin string all by vanished on John's backside.

"Ha ha...there's a small back." John chuckled. He moved to put on his robe. Randy put his robe on, tying it closed.

"So...we need music right?" John asked as he walked to dim the lights.

"Yeah...not even sure what to put on." Randy told him as there was a knock on the door.

"Is thee coast clear?" Sheamus asked as he cracked the door open.

John whispered near Randy. "Santa Baby." He then spoke in a seductive tone to Sheamus. "Come on in."

Randy tried not to roll his eyes before Sheamus walked in looking around. "Ye throwin a party?"

"Yeah...and you're the guest of honor." Randy told him as he walked over to the larger man, taking his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Sweets." John purred, rubbing against Sheamus. "Why don't you take a seat?" Sheamus looked around and saw the one chair that Randy had place in the room facing the pole.

John and Randy guided Sheamus to the chair. "Enjoy the show, Stud." John winked.

"I'm sure I will, Angel." Sheamus told him as he relaxed back. He noticed both guys in just the robes. He gave a faint smirked as Randy huffed a breath, feeling a faint rush of warmth. John felt his own cock twitch and bit his lip, chalking it up to the anticipation. "Okay, Boys...let's see what ya have for me." Sheamus smiled.

John sauntered over to his ipod he had hooked to two speakers. He made a selection. After a few minutes Santa Baby came out. He began to sway his hips as he walked toward the pole.

Sheamus chuckled while Randy still looked uncomfortable. He tried to focus more on John to take the focus away from Randy. John could sense Randy was uneasy. He slowly opened his robe, letting it fall off his shoulders to the floor. He walked behind Randy and began to rub seductively against the taller man's back, trying to heat him and put on a show for their Master. Randy drew a shaky breath. Sheamus watched them. *Go ahead...unwrap him for me.* Sheamus told John.

"Master wants me to unwrap you." John whispered into Randy's ear. "We make him so fucking hot." He slid his hands to the front of Randy's robe to open it, sliding it down his shoulders. Randy turned his head to give John a kiss. He felt a conflict of feelings. Nervous on one hand yet excited and heated on the other.

John returned the slow kiss. When it broke his eyes shone in the dim light. "Let's give him an eyeful." He moved to the pole moving slowly up and down on it. Sheamus watched John as Randy moved over closer. He shrugged the robe rest of the way off.

"Wonder how graceful Randy could be on there?" Sheamus chuckled.

"Hear that? Master thinks you'll be great on the pole. Give it a try." John encouraged, moving back a little. *Like the outfits, Master?*

*They are playful.* Sheamus replied. Randy huffed a breath as he moved closer to the pole. "Just relax, Love...tis just us." Sheamus encouraged. Randy grasped the pole with one hand to try to spin around grasping with the other hand so the pole was behind him and he slowly slid down with his knees bent in a crouch, slowly opening and closing like a butterfly before slowly rising back up. John was impressed as he watched Randy. It seemed the younger man was beginning to relax. Randy hooked a leg, leaning back. His leaner body showed off for a more graceful form he didn't show very often. Sheamus had a smile as he shifted.

John was jealous of Randy's natural ability. With his bulky frame he couldn't pull off moves like that. He simply swayed his hips as Randy worked the pole, dancing to the beat of the song. Randy slide down and off the pole. He almost slinked his way over toward Sheamus on the chair, his eyes watching him as he moved. John took his turn at the empty pole while keeping his eyes glued on how sexy Randy looked.

Randy reached Sheamus, sliding his hands up the larger man's legs. Sheamus licked his lips with a moan feeling Randy and watching John. Randy nuzzled by Sheamus' groin, getting a more heated moan.

John moved up and down to pole, shaking his ample ass as he rubbed his bulge against it. *Damn, Master. You both look so good.*

*As do ye, Angel. Ye may nay have the cat like grace...but ye do have ye own assets.* Sheamus looked down at Randy. "Ye wish me exposed more?" Randy looked up, slowly nodding. Sheamus moved to stand enough to lower his pants to show his arousal for the two men before sitting again. "Go ahead, Love." Randy moved to nuzzle and kiss along the thick length. The roughness of facial scuff caused Sheamus to shiver some.

John gave a moan as he moved his head to watched Randy work. Rubbing his clothed bulge on the pole was making him harder. Something about Randy seemed different...he seemed almost eager. Randy started to lick along the length, getting a groan from Sheamus. As Randy moved to suck on the reddened head his ass shook slightly. John was almost mesmerized by the sight of how willing Randy looked. It was a rare sight to see him like this. He gave a shaky breath as he watched from the pole. *You want to play with your Daddy, Angel?* Sheamus asked as he gave a moan.

John swallowed hard as he moved away from the pole. He knew what he wanted but didn't know how Randy would feel. *Yes, Master...that ass...I would like to...to fuck him.*

Sheamus looked down as Randy brushing his head. "Me Angel wished a feel of ye ass...wouldn't ye like that treat?" Randy eyes looked up with a moan, bobbing his head in a nod. He took a hand to shift the string that was riding back there to give John the opening.

*Did he agree, Master?* John confirmed as he moved to the closet in search of lube. He rarely topped out of role playing but his Daddy looked so inviting.

*Aye Angel...we know ye offer it so rarely.* John found a small bottle of lube and carried it out of the closet. He walked behind Randy, taking in the sights and sounds. Slowly he ran a hand over the tanned ass. Randy moaned, parting his knees for a better base and more for John.

"You look so good, Daddy." John lowered his green thong and stepped out of it. He began to apply the silky lube to his hard cock, stroking it. "Does Master taste good? I bet you're just dripping...the front of that thong so wet." Randy moaned with a bobbing nod.

"Aye...be ye nay be getting off until I'm all ready." Sheamus told John with an impish smile. John shuddered at the look from Sheamus.

He moved to line up his cock with Randy's entrance and began to push in with a deep moan. "Fuck, so tight."

Randy groaned, his hands gripping Sheamus' thighs taking deep breaths through his nose. He then gave a moan feeling a flush of tingling warmth from both men. John pushed until he was fully buried inside the younger man. He gave hard pants from the feel. It had been months since he last topped. "Fuck...this feels good."

Randy pulled his mouth free a moment. "Yeah, BB...fucking good." Randy moaned with a pant. He then went back down on Sheamus. John pulled back and then thrust forward slightly with a moan. He just felt so heated, almost driven to please Randy. Randy moaned as his hand gripped Sheamus' thigh.

"That's it, me boys...that be good." He moaned out as his head leaned back slightly his hands moving to rest on Randy short cropped head.

John searched for the right angle that would make Randy see stars as he moved in and out of his Daddy's loosening body. "Mmm...been awhile, Daddy." Randy moans grew as the right spot was hit. His walls pulsed slightly around John at the feeling. His cock still within the thong was hard and straining.

"Like that, Daddy?" John attempted to use the same angle again. He moved a hand to touch Randy's straining bulge. The front of the thong was damp. "Need me to free you? Is that painful?"

Randy lifted his head up. "Fuck yeah, Baby...touch me...fuck, you feel good." He moaned deeply as he took a hand to stroke Sheamus to relax his mouth a moment.

John stilled to pull Randy's cock from the wet thong. It felt hot and hard in his grasp. He began to stroke it as he moved again. "Remember." He panted. "No...one cums until Master says so."

"Fuck." Randy moaned. "That will be a task...un-unless Master has that...co-covered."  
"How did ye guess, Love." Sheamus moaned with the same smirk.

John groaned as he began to fuck Randy again. "Don't top often but, damn..."

"Yeah...ni-nice treat." Randy moaned. John could feel his body tingle as he took Randy. His cock throbbed and legs shook but he never reached his peak. Randy panted as his mind wanted to float. "Pl-please, Sir...fuck, it feels so good...wa-want to cum for you both." He pleaded as sweat dotted his brow.

"Ye feel thee same, Angel?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah...fuck, I'm so close." John moaned out, his head going back

"Okay, Boys...ye can let go when ready." Sheamus moaned. The words barely passed his lips before Randy shuddered and moaned as his body could take no more. His cock pulsing in John's gasp as he came from the levels of stimulation.

"Fuck...stay tight, Daddy...Mmm..." John gave a few hard thrusts before driving deep, claiming the younger man. "Fuck...that was good." He panted, looking at Sheamus.

Randy panted looking at Sheamus. "So-Sorry, Sir." He moved to go back to giving Sheamus the blow job from before with only a few more moments before Randy received his Irish cream. He pulled back up licking his lips.

John pulled off Randy with a chuckle. "That was a perfect Christmas...this whole day was."

"Yeah." Randy panted as he collapsed to the floor. "Ca-can I go to bed now?" Sheamus gave a faint laugh as he moved to fix his pants.

"Need help?" John offered as he bent to pick up Randy before he got an answer.

"Um...yo-your gift, BB." Randy mumbled. "One minute." John looked surprised, sitting Randy down. He had not expected anything. Randy moved for the closet with a faint wobble to him. He returned with a small wrapped box. "Here, BB...hope you like."

John gave Randy a smile. "Thanks, Daddy." He moved to open the gift, seeing Sheamus was walking over to watch. Inside was an oversized blue pacifier gag with ribbons as the straps. There was also $100 credit to the site Randy got if from.

John had to laugh as he held it up for Sheamus to see. "I love it!"

"Is that for when ye Baby Boy gets whiny?" Sheamus asked.

"He said he wanted one." Randy told him. "But he hadn't found one yet." Randy chuckled.

John gave a cheesy grin. "It's perfect, Daddy...can't wait to try it one day soon."

"I am sure we can...okay...shower then bed." Randy told him

"Aye, Love...Good Night...thank ya both." Sheamus told him.

John moved to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Enjoy your gift, Master?"

"Aye, Angel I did." Sheamus replied giving John a kiss as Randy left the room.

John's eyes were filled with joy. "I'm glad." He pulled away to shut off his ipod and gather his clothing.

"I guess we all have good dreams tonight." Sheamus told John as they left the room to head upstairs. The three men showered and then retired to bed. They fell asleep with John's fireplace going, contented smiles on their lips.


	12. Chapter 12

(Happy Valentine's Day! Just a fun one shot set in the story line of Saving Super Cena. It's a blast from the past before they all became a threesome.)

John smiled as he looked around his large kitchen. It was Valentine's Day and he was going to do something he would have never dreamed of. John Cena was going to cook something other than a grilled cheese sandwich. Randy and Sheamus were arriving soon and the three men were going to spend their very first Valentine's Day together. John knew that they were far from an official couple. Randy and Sheamus were boyfriends but they had only just admitted to having any feelings for him at all recently other than friendship. Most of the time their private lives consisted of one or both of them fucking him senseless in every corner of his Florida home.

Today was the most romantic holiday of the year though and John wanted to surprise them. He hummed in his white apron as he turned on the oven. A large mixing bowl sat on the counter beside a recipe for homemade chocolate chip cookies his mom had given him. She promised him that it was an easy to follow recipe. John had a bag of pink and red chocolate chips to make the cookies more festive.

Randy was driving with Sheamus after their flight landed. "I still don't know why we couldn't use John's plane with him?" Randy commented.

"Because we both had fan activities this mornin'. Just calm yeself. We be there soon enough." Sheamus told him.

John had music playing in the kitchen as he slowly followed the recipe from his mom. He did not want to make a mistake and ruin the sweet treat. He was dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt. The older man was still getting used to his status as more than friends to the two boyfriends. He was in the odd stage that was more than fuck buddies and less than boyfriends. He hoped that tonight he could change that.

Randy looked down at the GPS a moment when Sheamus yelled to look out. Randy jumped, jamming the break to see a traffic jam up ahead of them. "Great...just fucking great."

"Relax yeself...ye too wound up." Sheamus told him.

John was proud to see the cookie dough turned out pretty good. He tasted it and it reminded him of licking his mom's spoon as a child. He carefully measured cookies onto the baking sheet. His mind kept drifting to the two men who were on their way. He knew they loved each other. He only hoped Randy had at least a small place in his heart for him as well. Sheamus seemed more willing to open up to him.

"Do ya think we should call John?" Sheamus asked.

"Na...He will be fine. If he gets worried I am sure he will call us." Randy told him. John was waiting on the oven to heat and realized the two men were more than late. He grabbed his phone from the counter and dialed Randy's number since he did not have Sheamus'. "Speak of the devil." Randy joked as he glanced at the radio display that showed the bluetooth connection. He hit a button in the steering wheel. "Hey, Johnny."

"Hey, Ran. You guys okay? It's pretty late." John glanced at the time, seeing it was already almost six in the evening.

"Yeah...traffic." Randy commented as he did a horn could be heard near by.

"Oh...fuck, okay. Want me to order dinner? I have surprise too." John told him as he slid the cookies into the oven. The last part was said almost seductively.

"What kind of surprise?" Randy asked.

"If he told us it would nay be a surprise now would it?" Sheamus told him. "Aye, go ahead and order, Johnny Boy...nay sure how long it will be though...we may need to reheat it when we get there." He sighed.

"Okay...Chinese sounds good. What do you guys want?" John asked.

"Happy Family." Sheamus told him.

"What the fuck is that?" Randy asked.

"I'm sure he has a menu there...look under chef specials. I'll bet it be there." Sheamus told him.

"Shrimp chow mein for me, Johnny." Randy told him. "Pork fried rice too."

"I know what it is, Shea." John told him. "Okay...see you guys soon."

"K, Johnny...see you soon...I hope." Randy told him ending the call. It was a few moments before the traffic began to crawl.

John placed the order from his favorite Chinese restaurant. He ordered beef on a stick and chicken with vegetables for himself. The sweet smell of chocolate began to fill the air. "Hopefully we won't get there too much after the food." Randy told him.

"If not we can reheat." Sheamus told him.

"You ever try to reheat rice?" Randy asked.

"Aye...I can show ya a trick." Sheamus smiled. John was so proud of himself as he set the table and went to his wine cellar for a good selection. The Celtic Vipers had been on a different rotation than he was so he had not seen them for a few days. He gave an intake of breath as he thought of Randy's sex drive. He hoped the dominant Viper would wreck him good if he was not too tired.

The two men finally reached the house and pulled into the drive. Randy cut the engine before they got out, grabbing the bags, By that time John had the table set and two bottles of wine. The food still had not arrived yet. Randy got out his key, knowing John kept the door locked for security reason. He opened the door for Sheamus then followed. "HEY, JOHNNY!?" He yelled.

"Damn, Fella...watch me ears will ya." Sheamus partly joked.

John came out of the kitchen with a huge, dimpled grin on his face. "Hey! You guys beat the food!"

"Good...gonna take our bags to the guest room." Randy told him, heading for the steps.

"Okay." John offered Sheamus a grin. "Hey, Shea. How you been?"

"I'm good...don't mind 'im. He's just being crabby." Sheamus told him. He sniffed the air. "What I smellin?"

"The surprise...oh, fuck!" John ran back into the kitchen to check on the cookies. He had forgotten to set the timer. He pulled out the tray, seeing small black disks where delicious cookies should have been. His heart sank.

Sheamus was worried and followed John. He waved at the air before moving to the oven to turn the vent hood on. He looked at the crestfallen older man. "What were ye trying to do, Fella?"

John poked one of the cookies. It felt hard as a rock. "I...wanted to make cookies for Valentine's Day...Randy loves my mom's cookies so I got her recipe...I spent all afternoon making them...then forgot they were in the oven." John's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Ye have thee stuff for a second batch?" Sheamus asked. "Tis an easy mistake."

John nodded. "But it took me so long...I wanted to spend time with you guys."

"I can help ye...once they mixxed they don't take that long to bake." Sheamus tried to give a reassuring smile.

A coughing was heard. "What the fuck?" Randy asked, entering the room and seeing John with the tray still. "You didn't."

John gave a small sigh, his eyes lowering. He mainly made the cookies for Randy because he wanted to break through the wall around the Viper and show him he cared. "Yeah...I did...should have known better I guess."

"I'm sure you meant well, Johnny." Randy told him.

"Of course he did...he's trying to learn." Sheamus told him. "Can't fault thee fella for that."

"Guess not...but I thought that is why we ordered?"

"I wanted to make my mom's cookies...for a Valentine gift." John admitted. John heard the food arrive and moved to get it, leaving Sheamus with the smoldering tray.

"Help me find a spatula to scrap these." Sheamus told Randy.

"It's right over here." Randy told him, moving to grab it. Sheamus moved to the trash can using an oven mitt to hold the pan to scrap what he could. "Lucky he doesn't burn the house down."

"Hey, he's trying. He doesn't want to always rely on takeout to eat." Sheamus told him.

John returned with the food a short time later. He set it on the table. "At least this might be more appetizing." He said, trying to joke as always.

"Hey need to watch my figure anyway, Johnny." Randy joked. He moved to the table to sit as Sheamus put the tray in the sink.

"Valentine's Day is special though." John insisted. He knew that Randy had been with Sheamus for a while. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe they had wished to spend the day alone together. "What do you two normally do?" He walked to take a seat at the table.

Randy looked at Sheamus with a shrug. "This is our first." Randy told him.

"Didn't really think of anything special...ye know work and all." Sheamus told him.

"I...just didn't want to intrude...wow, a first. That's special." John mused as he opened a bottle of wine and poured them all a glass.

"Hmm didn't really think about it." Randy admitted.

"Why should a day be special because a day on a calendar say so?" Sheamus asked. "Shouldn't everyday ye with someone be special?"

John felt silly hearing the words and knowing what he had bought them. If they did not even celebrate with each other what would they think of him? "I suppose...I've just always loved holidays I guess."

"Nothin wrong with that, Johnny Boy." Sheamus told him

"Always the big kid at heart." Randy told him as he went to look through the bag to sort the food.

John gave them a small smile. The guys dug into the food. "So, I haven't seen you two a few days. How's work been?" John asked.

"You know the normal hassles. Still getting used to a tag team." Randy told him.

"Ya been taking it easy like you promised us?" Sheamus asked John still worried over his ankle.

John nodded. "Yeah, I have. I missed you both though."

"Aye..thee added company is nice." Sheamus told him.

"What am I invisible?" Randy asked.

"Nay...just ye humor is a bit dry at times." Sheamus laughed.

"Ran, no offense but you're acting extra moody today." John said with a good natured smile. "I think someone needs to get laid."

"Well, you know I'm up for that." Randy smirked. "Nice and hard." Sheamus tried not to roll his eyes. While a roughian in the ring he was softer between the sheets.

John licked his suddenly dry lips. "I...like hard. I don't have someone on the road with me like you guys do."

"Well, the rotation should switch up soon...we can hope." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Don't want to always intrude on you two anyway. I'm sure you must cherish your times alone."

"Aye, we do." Sheamus told him.

"But the change up is nice at times too." Randy told him. Sheamus looked over at Randy but then focused back down on his meal.

John saw the look Sheamus gave. For some reason he could always seem to read the Irishman. He got the feeling that Sheamus had been almost hurt by Randy's fast comeback. Maybe he felt he did not satisfy the Viper's harsher tastes. "If I had a sweet guy like you, Shea I'd never let you out of my sight." John said. He wanted to bring a smile to the pale blue eyes.

Sheamus looked and gave an almost shy smile. "Thank ya."

It made John feel good to see the gentle smile. "No problem, Shea." He enjoyed the food and focused on that. The guys finished up their meals. Sheamus tried not to look down when he noticed he finished the whole platter. John had no idea why his heart suddenly dropped. He turned to see Sheamus' face. "What's wrong, Shea? You still hungry?" The Irishman looked almost forlorn at the empty platter.

"Nay...nay...ju-just didn't expect it. I...I thought I would have stuff left." Sheamus told him. He was so busy listening to them talking and trying to distract himself he didn't realize how much he had really eaten.

"Hey, I ate all mine too...and I had two things." John told him. He gave a small smirk as he walked close to the younger man. "I know ways you can work it off."

"Somethin' tells me ye already have some fun planned for thee three of us tonight." Sheamus told him.

John shook his head no. "Honestly not really. I like it when you two lead...I just want to do something." He gave a pant at the memory of the first time they had taken him. How they had almost stalked him in the bed and filled him at both ends.

"Well, I guess we clean up then head for the bedroom then." Randy smiled. John nodded before moving to pick up his mess. Why did he feel slight feelings of insecurity, confusion and even guilt? They did not seem to be coming from him. "Such an eager bitch...bet you're already getting hard in those shorts." Randy cooed.

"Randy!" Sheamus snapped.

"What...he likes it dirty." Randy told him. "I told you he isn't a damn China doll...even he told you that."

John turned to face Sheamus, trying to assure him. "He's right...it's okay, Shea. I like it when Randy gives it dirty." He offered a smile. "He's right...I am excited for you both. It's been awhile and you know my appetite."

Sheamus nodded. "I'll try to remember."

"Well then shall we?" Randy commented.

John led them up to the bedroom. Two large stuffed animals sat on the bed. One was a large brown bear with wings made to look like Cupid. The other was a hot pink snake. It held a heart that read You Put A Squeeze on My Heart. "Your gifts." John explained almost shyly.

Randy looked. "Do I even need to guess whose is whose?"  
"I think they be cute." Sheamus told him, moving closer to the bed.

"Yours is the snake of course." John told Randy. The bear he bought for Sheamus was holding a pink heart that said Be Mine. He felt a little self conscious knowing Randy was going to laugh at him and think it was a joke.

"How am I to get on a plane with that?!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh ye can leave it at my place ye cry baby." Sheamus told him. "They can keep each other company."

"Keep each other company? What the fuck?" Randy exclaimed.

John saw a look of annoyance on Randy's face and his shoulders slumped. He had spent hours online trying to find a cute toy that would tell the younger man how he felt about him. Between that and the cookie flop he felt pretty disappointed. "Sorry, Ran...I didn't think. I can return it." He tried to wave it off like it didn't matter. "Thanks, Shea...glad you like yours."

"No...no...it's...cute." Randy told him. "As Shea said I can keep it at his place for now."

John nodded. He was too embarrassed to admit he had meant what the toys claimed. He did want Sheamus to be his and Randy squeezed his heart every time he looked at him. "Okay."

"Well, I guess we need to move our new buddies out of thee way." Sheamus went for his bear even giving it a light squeeze moving to place it on a chair.

"They're gonna watch?" Randy asked.

"Okay who being thee silly one now?" The Irishman laughed.

John chuckled at Randy's words. He walked close to the taller man, looking up at him with a smile that was all dimples. "What do you want to do with me?"

"What don't I like to do with you?" Randy replied with a smirk. "How about you on your back and I fuck you hard while Shea feeds you his meat?"

John nodded with a heated gulp. A thought came to him. "Oh...I almost forgot." John moved to his dresser where he pulled out a red beginner's toy kit, tossing it on the bed. It was a small red ball gag, red, furry handcuffs, a red blindfold and a heart shaped paddle. "I have no idea if you guys are into this shit...just thought it might be fun to spice things up tonight.

"No idea if we into this...shit? Ye forget me place already, Johnny?" Sheamus asked with a chuckle. He moved to look the items over.

"Guess I meant anymore...I know you used to be." John clarified to the Irishman. "They're just plastic toys...nothing too authentic.

"AH...nay for some time...but I don't mind." Sheamus told him. He hold the cuffs up. "Ye think these things will even fit ya wrists?"

"Guess we'll find out." John laughed. He took off his shirt before putting his hands behind his back and turning for Sheamus.

"Even a chick could break these buggers." Sheamus commented as he tried to wiggle John's wrists into them and stretch them far enough.

"Sorry...I liked the idea but didn't have time to buy proper ones." John admitted. He had no idea why he wanted to make such a big deal out of the romantic holiday.

"It's fine, Johnny...if I had a heads up I could have brought somethin." Sheamus told him.

"I guess this next." Randy commented, grabbing the blindfold and slipped it over John's head and eyes.

John gave a shudder as he was blinded. "Want to lower my shorts and spank my ass, Ran?" He offered, referring to the heart shaped paddle.

"Yeah, I'll help you finish stripping?" Randy went to lower the shorts until John could step out of them. "I guess you just need to turn first and do that before I fuck you."

"Give it to me hard, Ran. You know what I like." John moved to lean over the bed as best he could while blinded.

Randy grabbed the paddle, looking. "Will you even feel this?" He tried to give a good swing, almost bending the thing.

John had to chuckle at the weak thud. "Honestly...I don't feel a thing."

"I think my hand or a belt would do more." Randy told him.

"Nay nearly as romantic though." Sheamus told him.

"Romantic...I thought we were just having fun." Randy replied.

John felt his heart drop at Randy's words. Obviously his attempt at cookies, gifts and toys had went right over Randy's head. The man had no idea he wanted more just as he never had. "Your hand or belt is fine, Ran." He said lowly.

Randy set the paddle down before taking his hand to swat John's ass while Sheamus stripped. The large Irishman tried not to shake his head, telling John seemed let down by Randy's words.

Despite John's great disappointment Randy's actions began to heat his blood. The feeling of being blinded and restrained only added to his arousal. He gave a tug to lightly test the cuffs and heard a snap as the cuffs broke. "Fuck." He cursed. He wanted to hang his head as nothing was turning out right.

"I'll be right back, Fella." Sheamus called out, moving into John's large closet. He looked around and came back with a black tie. "Let's try this." He used it to resecure John's wrists. "Better?"

"Hey, yeah it is." John admitted, feeling more secure. "Thanks, Shea."

"Let's add to this shall we?" He looked at Randy. "Mind if I take over a bit?"  
Randy pursed his hips slightly. "Go ahead." He stepped back.

"Just relax a bit for me, Johnny and let me move ya okay?" Sheamus asked.

John nodded. Not being able to see made it more exciting. "Sure, Shea. Go ahead."

Sheamus slowly lifted John to stand. He then sat on the bed and moved John until he was positioned over his lap. John could feel the flesh on flesh of Sheamus' legs. Sheamus steadied John with one hand while he then swatted his ass with the other. John felt his body tingle as the position felt naughty and sensual. His cock was fully hard after only the first two swats. "Fuck, this is nice."

"I had me feeling ye would like this position better." Sheamus commented with a few more hits.  
"I could fuck him even like that." Randy told them.

"And how I be getting anything out of this deal if I am just holdin him?" Sheamus wondered.

"I could suck you afterward...make you feel really good." John offered Sheamus.

"Um...Okay then." Sheamus told them.  
"Good...Lube in the nightstand, Johnny?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...two bottles I think." John laughed. He took in the feel of Sheamus and his unique scent. "You smell good, Shea. Is it cologne?"

"That or me body wash I use...Got a new bottle when I was back home." The large man told him giving another swat as he waited for Randy. Randy moved to the drawer, opening it to look. He pulled one out, opening it and poured some in his hand to slick himself.

"It smells amazing...woodsy and sensual." John told him.

"Thanks." Sheamus blushed.

Randy moved to get behind John. "You sure you got a good grip on him?"

"He will be fine." Sheamus told Randy as he moved to steady John with both hands. John gave a heated breath as he waited on Randy. He wanted to feel both men and give them pleasure. Randy used one hand the spread John's cheeks apart slightly before using his other to press the head of his cock between them on over the tightened hole and pushing in slowly with a groan.

John gave a matching groan of his own. "Yeah...feels so good. Been a few days."

"Cock hungry bitch as always aren't you?" Randy told him more than asked as he moved his hand to grab near John's shoulder and give a hard snap to finish driving himself inside.

"Fuck..." John cried out at the sudden movements. Being bound only added to the feeling. "Yes I am...for you and Shea." The words held a hidden meaning to them.

"Good." Randy moaned as he slid back only to drive forward. John moaned as his body was driven forward a little. The feeling of being filled while on Sheamus' lap made him feel somehow complete and his body on fire. Sheamus gave a moan at the friction of John moving over him. Randy continued to move fucking John hard as pants left his lips.

Randy hit the right angle and sent jolts of pleasure straight to his trapped cock. John gave a gasp. "Fuck...right there, Ran." Randy moaned and continued Sheamus kept on hand to steady John and the other moved to try to reach John's cock to give it a faint squeeze. "Fuck, not going to last too much longer." John announced at the extra stimulation. "You both feel so good."

"Fine by me...I can always fuck Shea while you blow him." Randy commented.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Sheamus asked.

"Of course...but can't say it wouldn't be nice." Randy smirked with a moan feeling John clench. "Fuck."

"Ye mean if ya last long enough." John could only last a few seconds longer before he came. The mental picture of Randy pounding his boyfriend had made him that much hotter. "Damn...guess he liked that thought." Sheamus commented as he released John's cock.

"So you gonna let me then?" Randy commented as he slowly pulled out. "Not gonna leave me hanging are you?"

Sheamus debated a moment. "Fine...Fine I'll move back once Johnny can move." John moved to slowly stand so he could be freed to suck Sheamus. Sheamus moved to free John's hands before he moved back on the bed. His cock was already fully hard and leaking.

John pulled off the blindfold. Once Sheamus was situated he moved to look the Irishman's body over with hungry eyes. "Got you hard with me wiggling on your lap, Shea?" He asked in a deep tone.

"Aye, that ya did, Johnny boy." Sheamus replied with a pant.

"So which of us should start?" Randy asked.

John looked at Sheamus. "Which do you want first? We are at your disposal now." He gave a dimpled grin.

"Maybe easier if Randy starts." Sheamus pondered as he moved his legs for his boyfriend. Randy smiled moving up on the bed between them,

"I am going to enjoy this." He told him.

"Think ya may need more lube?" Sheamus commented.

Randy looked down wondering. He thought he would be fine, but he didn't want to start a fight so he moved for the lube. John sat back to wait his turn. He could not help but admire both men's bodies now that he could see. "I liked the blindfold but damn you're both sexy."

"Thanks, Johnny...ye ain't shabby either." Sheamus told him as Randy got ready and back in position. He took his time, needing to remember Sheamus was not into rough like John seemed to be. Sheamus took in a deep breath of air then a moan as the tight stretch, John gave a shaky breath at the sudden feeling of lust he felt. His eyes took in the sight of the two men.

Sheamus tried to relax as Randy slowly filled him. "Oh damn...Th-that's good, Randy."  
"See what happens when you don't turn me down?" Randy told him.

"You don't bottom often, Shea?" John asked. He was still trying to get a feel of the two men's relationship.

"We trade up." Sheamus moaned and his cock jerked in the air. "Damn."

John knew he was good at giving blowjobs after years of being sexual with Randy. He moved to bend over Sheamus' jerking member. "Let me make you feel good, Shea." He licked a path to the leaking tip, drawing it into his mouth.

Sheamus moaned gripping at the bed. Randy continued moving, picking up some tempo once Sheamus relaxed more. He knew after John he was not going to last much longer himself. John began bobbing his head, taking more and more of Sheamus down. He did not know how to say what he wished...that he wanted both men in his life and for more than sex. So he poured his feelings into serving the Irishman as best he could.

"Me god feels good...damn." Sheamus moaned.

"Well, I don't know if I would say I'm a god." Randy moaned.

"I ain't calling ye a god ye cocky bastard." Sheamus moaned then gave a groan when Randy gave a sharp snap of his hips. "Fuck." John gave a muffled chuckle at the exchange but never stopped his task. He took a hand to give Sheamus' balls a light squeeze. "Damn...damn...damn." Sheamus almost chanted in his thick brogue.

"You trying to outlast me?" Randy asked, feeling Sheamus clench. He wouldn't admit how close he was himself. John could tell Sheamus was close. He kept his mouth almost down to the base of the Irishman's cock as he sucked. Seemed almost an untold battle of will before Randy cried out reaching his end. "Fuck." He groaned panting. Only a moment latter Sheamus cried out, joining them.

John sucked down all Sheamus had to offer before moving. He looked both men over as he took in their disheveled looks. "Did you both enjoy?"

"I got to bang two hot studs...what wasn't to enjoy?" Randy exclaimed.

"Aye...had fun." Sheamus almost slurred.

John's eyes lowered slightly at Randy's words. He knew Randy had no idea he was talking about the holiday. No wonder they had done this dance for years. "Glad...I'm going to go clean up." John moved from the bed to walk into the bathroom.

"Want help?" Sheamus asked trying to sit up. "We get each other?"

John paused in the doorway with a slow nod. "Sure thing, Shea." Sheamus slowly moved from the bed to follow John. John tried not to seem depressed as he moved to set his large shower. By the time they got out Randy would probably be passed out. So much for romance.

Sheamus followed shutting the door. "Ye okay, Johnny? No fibbin me now."

John tried to muster a smile. "Yeah...it's just...it sounds stupid but I had high hopes for today...I wanted to show you both." He paused. "I care."

"I know, Johnny...I know. Don't mind Randy...he nay know romance if ye hit him upside the head with a dozen roses." Sheamus tried to chuckle.

John gave a sigh. "I know...it's just...I've tried to show him for years. Nothing works. I'm about to just give up." He moved to grab towels.

"I thin he knows...he just nay good at showing it. Look how he be with me." Sheamus told him. "We use term boyfriend but I wonder at times if he understand."

"Does he ever even say I love you?" John asked Sheamus.

"Rarely...tis like pulling teeth from an angry croc. I think he say it because he thinks I expect it." Sheamus replied with a sigh.

Sadness filled John's eyes. "That must be damn hard for you...sometimes I wish I didn't care so damn much. I like getting it rough and dirty during sex...but I'd enjoy being held and kissed too."

Sheamus blushed faintly. "Well if the grumpy Viper is passed out after our shower...maybe we can go watch a movie and cuddle together?"

John gave a small smile. "I would like that." His heart still ached over Randy but he was touched by Sheamus' sweet offer. "The shower is ready."

Sheamus stepped in with John, taking the cloth. "I need to bring you one of my poofs." He laughed.

John made a face. "A poof?" He leaned to wet his body under the warm spray.

"Aye the mesh thinny I have hanging in my shower. Remember ye laughed bout it?"

"Oh yeah...don't get the attraction." John laughed. "Wash my ass and I'll wash yours? Guess Ran made us both dirty boys."

"I like them...very relaxin. As for each other asses...sure. Ye know I can't get enough of worshiping yours." Sheamus smiled.

John's cheeks flushed. "Thanks, Shea." The Irishman gave him the attention and love Randy did not.

Sheamus moved to begin washing John's back.

John closed his eyes, giving a contented smile. "Mmm...for such a strong guy you have gentle hands."

"I know when to be gentle...and also rough." Sheamus commented before giving John's wet ass a light swat.

John jumped at the touch when he was so relaxed. "Fuck...I can see that. Ran ' s problem is he only sees one side of the coin."

"I know...tis so hard to get the other side too flip." Sheamus showed the point by lightly rubbing the cheek he swatted.

John gave a pleased moan at the two sensations back to back. "I hope you don't view me as an intruder...I really do like you, Shea."

"Ye a sweet Fella...I do care bout ya...just nay know the full extent yet." Sheamus admitted as he began to wash John. "Ye fun to be round...and play with."

"Yeah, that's how Randy sees me too." John replied softly. "Not that I mind...I know you two have each other."

"Ye never know in time...Maybe ye will fit somewhere." Sheamus worked down John;s back and ass before working over his legs.

"Yeah." John wondered if he was only fooling himself. Once his back was washed he took the cloth and began to clean Sheamus. He washed the pale skin with great concentration. It gave him pleasure to care for others.

"Feels nice...at least the cloth is soft." Sheamus commented.

"I only buy high quality." John admitted. He took his time just enjoying the calming task of washing another man.

"Understandable...ye have quite earned that right." Sheamus commented as he just relaxed.

John even knelt down to wash Sheamus' legs. "You can turn now." He said thickly once he finished.

Sheamus turned and looked down seeing John kneeling. "Well hello down there." He chuckled.

John looked up at the tall man. For once no joking words passed his lips. Longing was present in his eyes. A need to serve and be looked after. Something he had wanted all his life but could not put words to. He began to slowly wash Sheamus' lower legs. All the earlier tension left his body. "Ye a good man Johnny." Sheamus told him over the water. The older man's body read like an open book. He just hoped he could give what was needed without hurting Randy.

John gave a dimpled smile as he worked his way up. "Thanks." Once he was finished he turned off the water and moved to grab a towel for them both.

"Thank ya." Sheamus took the towel stepping off to dry. "Should we dress for the movie?"

John nodded, drying himself off. "Sounds good. My clothes are in the bedroom." He walked to leave the bathroom, wondering if Randy was awake.

Sheamus followed John and as he expected Randy was passed out on the bed sprawled across it. "Should I carry him to thee guest room or leave 'im 'ere?"

"He can stay." Hurt filled John's eyes as he took Randy in. He had looked forward to this day for so long hoping he would get one loving word or even brief kiss from the Viper. He moved to his drawer for clothing and pulled out boxers and a tank top.

"I meet ya down there I guess." Sheamus gathered his clothing before heading for the guest room to throw on some shorts.

John walked to sit on the bed once he was alone. He saw the stuffed toys and sighed before looking at Randy's prone form. "I love you...I have for years...you blind fool." He moved to place a soft kiss on Randy's lips before leaving to join Sheamus. Randy shifted faintly at the kiss and mumbled something incoherently before he faintly was heard snoring as John left the room. When John reached down stairs Sheamus was already looking through shows on TV.

"Hey...find anything?" John asked as he joined Sheamus.

"Nay yet...Pretty woman?" Sheamus chuckled. "Maybe Ghost?...but that is a bit sad."

"I love Pretty Woman!" John gave a small smile as he sat on the couch.

"Okay that it be then." Sheamus turned on the right channel, setting the remote down. John settled back to watch the movie. These were the types of things he could never do with Randy. "Ye know we would so be called chicks...but I nay care right now."

"Me either." John agreed. He dimmed the lights in the room, just needing the distraction of the movie. Sheamus moved a little during the movie closer to John. They laughed together and even cried when things didn't go right. They leaned on each other by the time the movie ended. Sheamus tried to hide a yawn that wanted to pass his lips.

"You sound tired." John said as he turned off the TV. "Guess it's bedtime."

"Well I did get a hard workout." Sheamus laughed. "Thanks for tonight Johnny." He turned to kiss John cheek. "Um...ah…" John moved to gently turn Sheamus' face and placed a kiss on the Irishman's full lips. It was gratitude for how sweet the man had been as well as feelings he could not place. Sheamus blinked slowly, he was glad the lights were dim to hide the blush of his cheek. "Um..wow."

"Too much?" John asked softly. "Feels like it's been years since I've shared a kiss."

"Nay..nay….j-just unexpected I guess. Was nice." Sheamus smiled faintly as he got up. "Happy valentines day, Johnny Boy...good night."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shea." John smiled. He moved to walk upstairs to his room. He looked to see if Randy was still out. Sheamus made his way to the guest bedroom. He saw it was still empty so he just got in the bed drifting off. Randy was still in the master bedroom and managed to shift to one side of the bed still passed out. John moved to climb on the empty side of the bed. He smiled as he thought of how good Sheamus' lips had felt. He scooted closer to Randy, laying his head on the younger man's chest after cutting the light. "Love you." He whispered.

Randy mumbled something faintly before wrapping an arm around John. John smiled as he took in the feeling of being held by Randy. It was the best gift he could ever receive. He hoped in time they could all grow together. No, the day had not been perfect but he was a blessed man.


End file.
